The Akazo Files
by dogone-senpai
Summary: ***SPOILERS MAY BE INCLUDED.*** The Akazo Files consist of detailed profiles for each of my OCs in the Akazo universe. Granted, a majority of these profiles may contain HEAVY SPOILERS for the overall Akazo story and plot, so please be warned. I'll omit each spoiler as a precaution. This is only to establish the various OCs in Akazo in case anyone was more interested in them.
1. Ketsueki Kuraiya: Pre-X

_A/N: This is a detailed profile for OC Ketsueki Kuraiya. This "Pre-X" version of him describes his life up until his disappearance following the 5th Great Ninja War._

• Basic Information

**° Quotes: **

"For the organisation, for the clan, or for the village?"

"This world is paraded by ass-kissers now! What happened here?"

"Eh... sorry there, I'd say I care, but I'd be lying."

"What's your resolve? Avenging a dead loved one? That's so cliché, although, I had that mindset many years ago."

"LORD HOKAGE... I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"I'm Ketsu, the one and only!"

"Ketsueki reporting in. A twenty man squad of Leaf shinobi found our current hideout. I eliminated the threat and erased every sign of confrontation. Ketsueki out."

"Hideaki, we both have the power to beat each other, yet, neither of us will accept defeat. We're different, but all the same!"

"Shin and Mizuto were the ones who were there when nobody else was."

"Glad to see my kids are still alive and well. Ah, shame that the red-haired queen herself has a distaste towards me. Will flirting work?"

"You heard of me? Aw, I'm flattered."

"Red's back in business, bitches!"

"I do whatever it takes to atone for my past sins, and recreate my clan. That's... that's my Ninja Way."

"It's okay, Mitsuru..."

**° Full Name: **

Ketsueki Kuraiya.

**° Name Pronunciation: **

KET-su-key Koo-RAI-uh.

**° Preferred Name: **

Ketsueki Kuraiya.

**° Name Meaning/Derivation: **

"Ketsueki" is one say to say "blood" in Japanese. This can correlate to the Kuraiya clan's ability to manipulate their blood through Reddokarīngu. Its kanji is 血液.

**° Nicknames/Aliases: **

Ketsueki has a variety of nicknames, such as Ketsu, Kets, Ketsy, Ket, Ketchup, Cherry, and Grape. His one and only alias is "Red," which is short for "Red the Deity," his sealed form.

**° Gender: **

Male.

**° Sexuality: **

Ketsueki is heterosexual.

**° Titles: **

血液一族

KURAIYA CLAN

赤

RED

破壊スラッシャー

THE BREAKING SLASHER

暁

AKATSUKI

新しい暁

NEW AKATSUKI

相続人

INHERITOR

隠されたダークネイション

HIDDEN DARK NATION

隠されたライトネイション

HIDDEN LIGHT NATION

血液操作

REDDOKARĪNGU

万華鏡模倣

SHARINGAN IMITATOR

**° Alignment: **

Ketsueki is Neutral Good, meaning he typically acts altruistically, without regard for or against lawful precepts such as rules or tradition. He has no problem with cooperating with lawful officials, but does not feel beholden to them. In the event that doing the right thing requires the bending or breaking of rules, he does not suffer the same inner conflict that a lawful good character would.

**° Species: **

Ketsueki is a human.

**° Age: **

Ketsueki was nineteen (19) years old when he had his first child, and twenty six (26) years old when he had his second child. Ketsueki is forty six (46) years old when **OMITTED SPOILER**. In this "Pre-X" version, Ketsueki is thirty seven (37) years old.

**° Nationality: **

Ketsueki is of a Japanese nationality.

**° Birthday: **

Ketsueki was born on 12 December.

**° Zodiac Sign: **

Being born on 12 December, his zodiac sign is Sagittarius.

**° Hometown: **

He was born in the Hidden Leaf Village, Fire Country, Japan.

**° Current Residence: **

Ketsueki has a house located in the Land of Water, where he visits at times to rest. Other than that, he goes to multiple former New Akatsuki hideouts.

**° Occupation: **

At the moment, Ketsu spends his time by wandering the lands, similar to his daughter, Kaori Kuraiya. Unlike his daughter's motives for doing so (to find peace and inner beauty within herself) Ketsu does this to find self-awareness, as well as to view the world's successes and failures for what they are. (In a "noncanon" verse, Ketsueki Sutāsutōmu is married to Yume Sutāsutōmu and aids her in the Hidden Rain Village as the Mizukage's husband, protector, and the Chief of Military Relations for the village. )

**° Affiliations: **

Hidden Leaf ANBU Black Ops: After demonstrating his master over his kekkei genkai, Ketsueki was recruited into the Leaf's ANBU Black Ops, a special force of hand selected individuals to complete life threatening missions. He was only eleven years old at the time. Ketsueki served in the ANBU before departing the village following the Kuraiya Massacre.

New Akatsuki: A few years after the Kuraiya Massacre and training for his revenge against the village, Ketsueki's sensei, Shin Uchiha, recruited him into the New Akatsuki, an organisation created by Shin in hopes of restoring the purpose of the previous Akatsuki incantation. The New Akatsuki was disbanded after Mizuto Shi Junkyōsha of the Leaf assassinated Shin.

Mizuto's Akatsuki: Mizuto brought Ketsueki into his own revival of Akatsuki after discovering he was the sole survival of the Kuraiya Massacre. Ketsueki was partnered up with Nagato Uzumaki, but he died during a war between the Hidden Dark Nation's first incantation, lead by Gyatsō Mataba. Ketsueki was then partnered with Yume Sutāsutōmu, a Hidden Mist kunoichi. With Mizuto's approval, Ketsueki officially left the Akatsuki to settle down with his lover, Karin Uzumaki.

The Ketsueki Unit: Under Gyatsō Mataba's leadership, the second Hidden Dark Nation launched a devastating attack against the Five Great Nations in hopes of creating a new world order and making Gyatsō its sole ruler. Many people refer to the ordeal as the Fifth Great Ninja War. Ketsueki continuously thwarted parts of Gyatsō's plan, and when the Hidden Dark attacked the Hidden Leaf, Ketsueki brought together a small army of rogue shinobi from around the world to aid his home village. The organisation was disbanded following **OMITTED SPOILER.**

**° Talents/Skills: **

Jutsu Utilisation: Jutsus are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered.

Kekkei Genkai - Reddokarīngu: The Kuraiya clan is very well-known for its members possessing the ability to manipulate, harden, and create blood if they have lost it. This ability is passed down from the clan's founder, Tachinara Kuraiya, ironically the great-great grandfather of Senji Kuraiya, the man who led to the clan to its genocidal end. Reddokarīngu can be used for very exceptional offense as well as defense. A final version of the technique, created by Ketsueki himself, is known as Reddokarīngu: Black Blood, where the blood's cells are hardened to the point of where they turn black, enhancing its destructive prowess.

Sealed Form - Red the Deity: Red the Deity, or just Red, was once an all-powerful being created from the flames of Hell itself. He was sealed thousands of years ago by a small, unknown group originating from Tokyo. Parts of Red's frozen blood are placed into small capsules. Ketsueki's parents owned one of these capsules, as they were both a part of the research team examining Red's blood. As soon as Ketsueki was born, for unknown reasons, they unfroze the blood before cutting Ketsueki's cheek with a kunai knife, pouring Red's blood over it before quickly sealing the wound with medical ninjutsu. The right side of his face was engulfed in flames as demonic laughter filled the room. Shortly after, the flames dispersed. Many years later, Ketsueki would learn that his mother used a forbidden Jinchuriki sealing jutsu to seal Red inside of him, granting him his demonic power. The seal broke on the night Ketsueki killed countless Leaf ANBU shinobi following his clan's genocide. His physical ability increases drastically when the seal is unlocked, also making his hair grow past his waist, as well as two red marks appearing under his eyes. He can freely use the seal, in increments of 5% of Red's power to 100%. Ketsueki as a fully unsealed Red:

Chakra Manipulation: Ketsueki has the ability to control and manipulate chakra. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts.

Hand Seals: Used by shinobi, hand seals are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization.

Ninjutsu: Ninjutsu is one of the three main jutsu categories. Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since the mere usage of weaponry qualifies as ninjutsu. The huge range of ninjutsu's uses is illustrated by its several sub-classifications: medical ninjutsu, reincarnation ninjutsu, space–time ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, sealing jutsu, and Cursed Seal jutsu. Ketsueki has a broad range of ninjutsu techniques.

Genjutsu: Genjutsu is the second of the main jutsu categories. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release. With his Imitated Sharingan in use, Ketsueki can place genjutsu onto a target wielding a life force.

Taijutsu: Taijutsu is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat.

Walking on water: By manipulating the chakra points in his feet, Ketsueki can walk and run on water without sinking or submerging in it.

Levitation: With his ability to freely control how his blood moves inside and outside of his body with Reddokarīngu, Ketsueki's ability to fly may simply be a result of lifting and manipulating his blood while it's still inside him.

Summoning: The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. Ketsueki has a Summoning Contract with Crow Red.

Substitution: With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Despite it being a basic ninjutsu taught at the Academy, it is seen as a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained Ketsueki to escape capture.

Imitated Sharingan: Ketsueki can freely activate a Sharingan just by looking at it. The Sharingan grants the wielder two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". Although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, Madara Uchiha noted that the Sharingan can only be used to its full potential when both eyes are together. Even within these two categories, there may exist several distinct though similar abilities: The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions, and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence. The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. The Eye of Hypnotism is the second technique. The user can perform what is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. He can also imitate Mangekyou Sharingan (evolved Sharingan) and Rinnegan (Sharingan + Senju DNA).

**° Birth order: **

Ketsueki was the second-born child of his parents, with his brother, Furesshu Kuraiya, coming first, and their sister, Anai Kuraiya, coming last.

**° Siblings: **

Brothers: Furesshu Kuraiya (alive, whereabouts unknown).

Sisters: Anai Kuraiya (deceased).

** ° Spouse: **

Karin Uzumaki-Hogo was Ketsueki's first wife and the mother of both of his children. Ketsueki's goal was to create a new Kuraiya clan with Karin, but they divorced some time after their second child's birth.

**° Children: **

Sons: Kazuhiko Kuraiya (age 17) is Ketsueki's first and only son who hopes to become the next leader of the Kuraiya clan when his father dies. As a child, Kazuhiko was very playful and rambunctious. He had the combined powers of Reddokarīngu from Ketsueki and Adamantine Sealing Chains from Karin to create "Bloody Chains," a more durable version of his mother's jutsu. When Ketsueki left, he had a deep sense of hatred for his father, and still does.

Daughters: Kaori Kuraiya (age 10) is Ketsueki's first and only daughter. Unfortunately, Ketsueki left Karin and Kazuhiko to take care of her after the parents divorced, causing Kaori to have no memories of her biological father. When he returned, with Karin's permission, he was able to meet and talk with the little girl and train her with her brother. Kaori has no idea that Ketsueki is her father. After a timeskip, Kaori leaves the clan to venture out around the world to understand true inner beauty, kind of following in her father's footsteps, but with different morals.

**° Grandparents: **

Grandfather: Shīno Kuraiya (deceased).

Grandmother: Aioya Kuraiya (deceased).

**° Grandchildren: **

Grandson: Kiyoshi Kuraiya. (Son of Kazuhiko; born in the future.)

Granddaughter: Katsumi Kuraiya. (Daughter of Kaori; born in the future.)

**° Notable Others: **

Mitsuru Aelia Pendragon Phoenix is Ketsueki's former student, and somewhat of a short-term "adopted" son. When Mitsuru lost sight of himself and was on the brink of insanity, Ketsu took him in, giving him a home. A while later, he recruited Mitsuru into Mizuto Junkyōsha's Akatsuki organisation, as a spy for one of its members. After over 10 years, they reunited when Ketsueki fought Hideaki Mizushima, a close friend that considered him a brother. After a nineteen-year timeskip,** OMITTED SPOILER.**

Shin Uchiha is Ketsueki's former superior, former teacher, and former caretaker. After the previous Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, drove him out of the Leaf Village, Shin saw him in a forest, unconscious and wounded badly. When he awoke, he saw Shin in a hooded Akatsuki cloak, his Sharingan the only thing he can see from his face. Ketsueki was also laying on a tree, his wounds healed. Cursing Shin's name for being an Uchiha, Ketsueki tried to attack him before Shin told him he can exact revenge on the Hokage. He agreed, becoming his student, also being added to the New Akatsuki organization. Shin was betrayed by Ketsueki years later, meeting his death at the hands of Mizuto Junkyosha. Ketsueki killed Shin's son as his Red persona at the same time.

Hideaki Mizushima is Ketsueki's best friend, rival, former comrade, and unrelated brother. They both made a clan name to signify their relationship as brothers, but quickly disbanded it. Ketsueki would always spar with Hideaki, but both of them never went all-out, as one would always leave the other when the fight escalated.

Yume Sutāsutōmu (CANON VERSION) is Ketsueki's best friend, former lover, and former comrade. They met when Ketsueki was in the Akatsuki. She was his second Akatsuki partner, creating long-distance combos with Ketsueki's Reddokarīngu and Yume's advanced water style jutsu. They defected from the Akatsuki when she revealed that she was the Mizukage candidate. Ketsueki and Yume have a strong friendship, and they were briefly in a relationship. Yume is also Hideaki Mizushima's best friend, making all three of them very close to each other.

Yume Sutāsutōmu (NON-CANON VERSION) is Ketsueki's wife and the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist.. They have been married for over forty years. They have two newborn babies, a son and a daughter - twins.

Nagato Uzumaki was Ketsueki's first Akatsuki partner and a close friend. Although they never fought together in the Akatsuki, they always got along with each other. When Ketsueki was killed during the war between Akatsuki, Hiroshima, and the Hidden Dark Nation, Mizuto Junkyōsha reanimated Ketsueki and had Nagato use Rinne Rebirth on him, bringing Ketsueki back to life. However, Nagato died in the process due to his low chakra reserves. Ketsueki was paired up with Yume in the Akatsuki afterwards.

Mizuto Shi Junkyōsha is Ketsueki's former superior, former teacher, former comrade, and unrelated brother. If not for Mizuto, Ketsueki would've been dead for decades. They met when Ketsueki saw him infiltrate Shin Uchiha's hideout, attacking him. Mizuto effortlessly defeated him. He saw potential in the teenager, and offered him Shin's head as well as a spot in his growing Akatsuki organization. Ketsueki bitterly accepted, betraying his mentor and superior, joining Akatsuki, which would pave the road towards his future.

Alexander Phoenix is Ketsueki's unrelated brother, former rival, best friend, and former comrade. They met when Ketsueki grew jealous of Alexander's sister's behavior. Alexander noticed that their hair were similar, and offered to join forces as brothers. Ketsueki agreed. They fought once, Ketsueki as the Red Deity, and Alexander in his Berzerker form. The battle left a mark on the Earth itself. Although Ketsueki lost his sense for power and Alexander surpassed him immensely, he stills considers him a very close comrade and brother.

Raen Claer is Ketsueki's best friend. Although her relationship with Mitsuru is stronger, they're still close.

Orochimaru is Ketsueki's friend and former comrade. They introduced each other when Karin told him about Ketsueki, as she was affiliated with him at the time. Orochimaru worked alongside Ketsueki when they infiltrated the Hidden Dark Nation as spies. After the Dark (and Gyatsō Mataba) was brought down, Orochimaru was made temporary Hikarikage of the Dark's predecessor, the Hidden Light Nation. They still keep in touch.

Asada and Fawkes Masaharu are Ketsueki's former comrades. The worked together as three components of the Seven Deadly Sins, but the group disbanded.

Celeste Masaharu-Faye is Ketsueki's best friend, and former superior. She was also a part of the Seven Deadly Sins, with her placement in the group above his, making her his temporary superior.

Apollo Peri is Ketsueki's best friend and former comrade. They worked together in the Seven Deadly Sins.

**° Weapons: **

Tsumi no Ken: Ketsueki wields his favourite sword, the Tsumi no Ken, or, Sword of Sin. The blade is covered in an invisible poisonous substance, resulting in a painful death if made direct contact onto skin. The sword can also create slashes of wind to poison a target without the blade making contact to said target.

Weapons in pouch: He also wields kunai knives sealed to explode, shuriken, explosive tags, two gunbai, fuma shurikens, and several samurai swords taken by some samurai Ketsueki slain per orders of the New Akatsuki.. The two gunbai are his main weapons for offense, sealed to expel any ninjutsu he has; also using them for defense, summoning two Almighty Prisms to cover them, a target, or attack.

**° Abilities List: **

· – NINJUTSU – ·

· – FIRE STYLE – ·

Amaterasu

Amaterasu: Dual Layer

Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire

Amaterasu: Lingering Fire

Blazing Shuriken Dance

Caged Heat Arson Prison

Banshō Ten'in: Motion of Land

Calamity Flame

Chained Prison Explosion

Cloud-Style Flame Beheading

Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique

Crimson Flame

Dance of the Fireball

Exploding Flame Shot

Falling Fire Scatter

Fanned Calamity Flames

Fanned Flame Great Fire

Fire Leaping Windhole

Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning

Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance

Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider

Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation

Fire Release: Running Fire

Hellfire Glare

Red Seal: Crimson Hell Technique

Red Seal: Blaze Bomb Scatter

Red Seal: Flame Limbs

· – WATER STYLE – ·

Bashōsen: Coil of Water

Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique

Heavenly Weeping

Hiding in Frost Technique

Hiding in Mist Technique

Horizon Meteor

Water Prison Technique

Water Release: Black Rain Technique

Water Release: Droplet Spear

Water Release: Water Shield

Water Release: Water Shuriken

· – WIND STYLE – ·

Bashōsen: Coil of Wind

Beast Tearing Gale Palm

Blade of Wind

Blade of Wind Barrage

Blade of Wind Hurricane

Fan Wind Roaring Wall

Fire Leaping Windhole

Fire + Wind Release: Great Fireball Technique - Revolving Flame

Fire + Wind Release: Blazing Wind Wild Wave

Fire Whirlwind Vortex Technique

Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale

Wind Release: Passing Typhoon

Wind Release: Pressure Damage

Wind Release: Rasengan

Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken

Wind Release: Sand Buckshot

Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind

Wind Release: Shakujō Twister

Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball

Wind Release: Toad Gun

Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet

Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Wind Release: Vacuum Blade

Wind Release: Vacuum Gale: Single

Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere

Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves

Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere

Wind Release: Vacuum Wave

Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale

Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist

Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique

· – EARTH STYLE – ·

Bashōsen: Coil of Earth

Destructive Beauty

Earth Release: Earth Flow River

Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears

Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave

Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling

Earth Release: Earth Shore Return

Earth Release: Earth Spear

Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique

Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot

Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon

Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart

Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall

Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri

Earth Release: Erupting Rock Mountain Cannon

Earth Release: Fissure

Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique

Earth Release: Floating Ring Rock Technique

Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones

Earth Release: Golem Technique

Violent Heavenly Earth Needle

· – TAIJUTSU – ·

10 Hit Combo

Acrobat

Adamantine Power: Acala

Arhat Fist

Black Tornado

Chain Pull

Chain Rope

Chained Heavy

Chaos Fan Dance

Clone Combo

Clone Ladder

Clone Lasso

Clone Spinning Heel Drop

Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading

Destroying Axe Fist

Dropkick

Head-butt

Heaven Spring Kick

Infinite Wild Dance

Kuraiya Combo

Kuraiya Style Taijutsu: Blood Sacrifice

Kuraiya Style Taijutsu: Hawk

· – GENJUTSU – ·

Afterimage Clone

Black Dream

Imitated Genjutsu: Sharingan

Imitated Genjutsu: Mangekyou Sharingan

Genjutsu: Riaru

Genjutsu: Imajin

Illusionary Environment Technique

Mind Snapping Chains

Omoidō

· – KEKKEI GENKAI – ·

Reddokarīngu

Reddokarīngu: Materialized Blood Blade

Reddokarīngu: Dance of the Hawk

Reddokarīngu: Bleeding Claw

Reddokarīngu: Chains

Reddokarīngu: Drain

Reddokarīngu: Blood Whip

Black Blood: Reddokarīngu

Black Blood: Reddokarīngu: Pouring Embodiment

· – SENJUTSU – ·

Absorption Soul Technique

Chidori: Thunderclap

· – KENJUTSU – ·

Blazing Shuriken Dance

Chidori Senbon

Fuma Shuriken Shadow Clone

Heaven's Blessing

Reddokarīngu: Materialized Blood Blade

Sword of Sin: Misfortune

Sword of Sin: Omoidō Cut

· – RECEIVED ABILITIES – ·

White Prisms

Potential Increase

• Physical Characteristics

**° Height: **

Ketsueki currently stands at 6'6", or 78 inches. Quite taller than most individuals.

**° Weight: **

He weighs 129 lbs, or 58.51 kilograms.

**° Race: **

Japanese.

**° Eye colour: **

Ketsueki has no natural eye colour, as they always change from time to time. When he was born, they were blue, during his childhood and teen years they were green, during his early adulthood they were red, and currently, they're lavender.

**° Hair colour: **

Ketsueki's hair was always crimson red until he dyed it purple when he was 22 years old. After two years, he returned to his natural hair colour.

**° Skin colour: **

His skin colour has a pale-ish, light tone.

**° Distinguishing features: **

There aren't really any distinguishing features about Ketsueki, other than his red hair, maybe.

**° How does (s)he look: **

Ketsueki is a youthful looking male who recently turned twenty-seven years old. He has distinctive red hair with a fringe above his right eye and intense violet eyes with somewhat pale skin. Ketsueki's clothing consists of a grey jacket with several invisible marks to summon his tools, with grey pants and black sandals, but his style is more messy, for he wears a red shirt under his jacket. On the right sleeve of the jacket is the new Kuraiya clan symbol.

**° Hobbies: **

Ketsueki's hobbies include eating a variety of sweets, such as little pastries, candies, scones, and small cakes. He also trains by himself every once in a while. Another hobby is his meditation. With water-style ninjutsu, he would make it rain in a certain area, go there, and sit on a piece of wood, shirtless, meditating for as long as a few days. This, of course, means that going out when it naturally rains is another hobby of Ketsueki's.

**° Favourite Sayings/Quotes: **

Ketsueki's favourite sayings revolve around anger, as he knows that Red feeds off of his own. They include, "Anger is often more hurtful than the injury that caused it", "If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow", Red sky at night, shepherd's delight; red sky in the morning, shepherd take warning", "He who angers you conquers you", and "Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath". Another one of Ketsu's favourite sayings is about diversity. "A lot of different flowers make a bouquet."

**° Greatest flaw: **

Ketsueki's greatest flaw is honestly his lack of conceit, but at the same time, too conceited. He has been narcissistic in the past, and those same problems arise now. He wouldn't try to understand anyone now due to being isolated in the world. If he were to suffer an injury, he'd grow livid at whatever/whoever has done it.

**° Best quality: **

Despite being a narcissist, Ketsueki really understands situations. He's quickheaded. He wouldn't waste time using any energy to attack. He'd simply evade as best as he could, surveying the situation and every little detail, before countering.

• Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes

**° Educational Background: **

Ketsueki has gone to Konoha's Ninja Academy and graduated at age eight, maintaining the highest of scores in academics and basic ninja skills. After that, he never had the chance of attending another academy of some sort due to the demand that he be made an ANBU Black Ops member the following year. Regardless of this, he is very keen.

**° Intelligence Quotient: **

Ketsueki has an impressive I.Q. of 130.

**° Any Mental Illnesses? **

Ketsueki suffers from Narcissistic Personality Disorder (or NPD), and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (or PTSD). He also has had Schizophrenia following his clan's genocide, but he shows no signs of having this disorder ever since his teenage years. This could be due to the life-risking missions he participated in throughout his teenage years, such as joining the Akatsuki or past ANBU assassination missions, diminishing the trauma of a "mere" genocide.

**° How self-confident is the character? **

As stated before, Ketsueki is extremely self confident due to being a narcissist. He has no doubt about his own character, and has come to terms with his past mistakes in order to turn his back from the world currently.

• Emotional Characteristics

**° Strengths/Weaknesses: **

Ketsueki's strengths include, but are not limited to: surveying an area, coming up with a strategy, fighting in areas with little light, aerial fighting, one on one combat, one on two combat, fighting targets with life forces, manipulating people, cooking, solo training, fishing, mentoring, care-taking, and speaking in front of crowds. Ketsueki's weaknesses include, but are not limited to, overwhelming conditions, extremely loud music or noise, narcissism, and overeagerness.

**° Introvert or Extrovert? **

Ketsu is an extrovert, meaning, although he doesn't try to, he is an outgoing, overtly expressive person.

**° What would the character like to change in his/her life? **

Ketsueki wants to simply revive the Kuraiya clan with the first love of his wife, meaning he'd like to remarry Karin, gain a strong relationship with his children, living peacefully along the borders of the Land of Fire, until dying due to old age. Of course, he knows none of this will happen, as firstly, the only alive full remnant of the clan other than himself is Furesshu Kuraiya, whose status is unknown. Furesshu also survived the Kuraiya clan Genocide due to having word of the attack before it happened, but it's unlikely he'd revive the clan. Karin is married to a man of a different clan, so the children they bare will be of the Hogo clan, meaning that after Ketsueki and his children die, the Kuraiya clan will become extinct. Again, Ketsueki knows this, and desperately wants to change this, but it's simply too late.

**° What motivates this character? **

Honestly, Ketsueki has no motivation to do anything other than to "live because we're alive right now".

**° What frightens this character? **

The thought of his children and ex-wife being killed frightens Ketsueki, but his biggest fear is that he'll fail his clan by failing to revive the Kuraiya clan, meaning the deaths his family members faced so long ago would have been for nothing.

**° Is the character generally polite or rude? **

Ketsueki is now generally rude to people due to seeing them as inferior to himself.

• Spiritual Characteristics

**° Does the character believe in God? **

The Kuraiya clan was a slightly religious clan as they openly believed in God. So, for most of Ketsueki's life, he was a Catholic. But, now that his narcissistic side has taken over, the mere thought of a being having higher authority than himself only makes Ketsueki laugh. In short, he's currently atheist.

**° What are the character's spiritual beliefs? **

Ketsueki believes that the soul is a human's greatest component to have in life. By strengthening that component, one could have as much power as an omniscient and omnipotent being. This is why Ketsueki meditates for extensive periods of time. Religious wise, Ketsueki has no interests in things such as a misleading Holy Spirit.

**° Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? **

Not anymore, it isn't.

**° If so, what role does it play?**

N/A.

• Miscellaneous Information

**° Themes:  
**

Main Theme I – "Good-bye Atman"

Main Theme II – "Milestone"

Main Theme III – "Sweet Revenge"

Main Theme IV – NO TITLE

**° English Voice Actor: **

Nolan North.

**° Face-claim: **

Ketsueki Kuraiya's face-claim is "Alis Color" from the "Sunday Without God" anime series.

**° Battle Personality Description: **

In battle, Ketsueki is a pure Mechanic, meaning, he is a highly skilled fighter for whom fighting is a fine art. Each battle and each blow is an interesting problem to be quickly thought through logically and executed with fine skill. Each opponent is to be sized up, weaknesses identified and then efficiently dispatched.

**° Base Destructive Capability: **

Without any influences such as Potential Increase or added strength from an aura, Ketsueki can capsise multiple city blocks with his attacks. He directs vibrations into a specific part of a target, said vibrations having up to a kiloton of energy in them, in order to land destructive hits, thus putting his base D.C. at 8-A.

**° True Destructive Capability: **

Due to Potential Increase's unknown limits, such as to what extent can Ketsueki's physical capabilities be heightened, is not known, his true D.C. will remain unknown.

**° Tier: **

Ketsueki has no determined tier, but he's at least 5-B (planet level), meaning planet-level attacks, at the very least, will cause great damage to him.

**° Biography: **

Ketsueki was born into the Hidden Leaf's Kuraiya clan on 12 December. Being a member of the Kuraiya, Ketsueki's skills as a shinobi would vastly surpass any one of his peers outside the clan. As a small child, Ketsueki always spent his time training with his brother, Furesshu. When he was finally old enough to register at the Academy to become a Genin, Ketsueki set perfect scores on all of the tests - some of which have yet to be bested to this day. Because of this, Ketsueki only remained a Genin for six months, before being promoted to Chunin... at age 9. By this age, Ketsueki was already practising on his kekkei genkai, Reddokarīngu, which allowed him to manipulate his blood for both offence and defence. When he demonstrated mastery of his kekkei genkai, at age 11, Ketsueki was brought into the ANBU Black Ops. A few weeks later, tragedy struck. The Kuraiya clan was brutally massacred in one night. A large squad of ANBU Black Ops were involved. On this night, Red had awakened in Ketsueki. He swept across the Kuraiya clan palace in a blood-soaked rage, brutally murdering each and every one of the 106 ANBU present. He knew that Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki was involved since the ANBU were under his direct order, so he tearfully went after him. Naruto quickly acknowledged that Ketsueki was still alive since he was the strongest of the Kuraiya clan. After this, the two fought across the village, but Ketsueki was pushed back. They ended up at the entrance of Konoha. Ketsueki braced for death and cried, as he was still eleven years old at the time. Naruto refused to kill him due to the potential Ketsueki possessed as a shinobi. Kicking Ketsueki out of the village, Naruto warned him that he would kill him next time if he ever returned as an enemy. Ketsueki cursed Naruto's name before bitterly leaving the village, passing out in a forest ahead.

When Ketsueki awoke, he found himself to be looking at a man wearing a hooded Akatsuki cloak. He had the Sharingan as well. Knowing that Sasuke Uchiha was the only Uchiha member alive, Ketsueki took out a kunai. The man told Ketsueki that he was on his side, and when Ketsueki demanded why, the man told him that he saw everything, and could help him exact revenge on the Hokage and the entire village. Ketsueki took a moment before lowering his kunai. The man revealed himself as Shin Uchiha, and asked Ketsueki if he would accept his offer. Believing that the destruction of Konoha is merely one way of getting revenge on Naruto, Ketsueki accepted, becoming Shin's pupil, student, and soon-to-be member of the New Akatsuki. Shin explained that the members of the New Akatsuki won't betray the organisation for the village, like Itachi Uchiha did. They walked to a cave afterwards. At that moment, a youthful male appeared, revealing himself as Shin's son, and first member of the New Akatsuki. Shin instructed that Ketsueki must rest for a few days before their training began. Laying on a stone, Ketsueki smirked to himself as thoughts of revenge clouded his mind, before falling asleep.

Seven years has passed since the Kuraiya clan massacre. Ketsueki, now eighteen years old, has been training with Shin Uchiha the entire time. His skills have improved exponentially, to the point of where he overwhelmed Shin in a spar. Also, Shin has implanted a pair of Sharingan into Ketsueki's eyes, which seemed to have play a part in his development. An impressed Shin officially invited Ketsueki into the New Akatsuki after their talk on how strong he has become, who immediately accepted, boasting on how he surpassed his mentor in seven years. Shin's son handed Ketsueki an Akatsuki robe, along with a ring that was labelled "Nighttime." After Ketsueki donned his new garments, Shin told him that his first mission was to kill one of his subordinates in Kirigakure, who had betrayed Shin, and was now protected by the village's strongest shinobi. Ketsueki set off to Kiri quickly, thinking about how close he was to his revenge on Naruto. Arriving in Kiri, Ketsueki was ambushed by several shinobi. The target stood behind them. Ketsueki smirked, knowing that a sensory ninja was hiding somewhere, before effortlessly finishing the attacking shinobi with Reddokarīngu: Blood Whip. The target insulted Ketsueki, saying that without kekkei genkai, he was useless. Angered at the man's disrespect towards the Kuraiya clan, Ketsu allowed Red to take control of him, crushing the target's chest with Reddokarīngu Black. He then chuckled and left the scene.

When he returned to the hideout, Ketsueki was scolded by Shin, who said if Ketsueki loses control of Red while fighting Naruto, he will think irrationally, which will lead to his death. Ketsueki apologised, having already realising this. Shin then said that Ketsueki can test his control over Red immediately, informing him that Naruto, along with his comrades, have left Konoha on important duties. Ketsueki asked how would he kill Naruto if he's gone. It was at this time that Shin explained that it was the day after the Kuraiya clan were separated from the village that Naruto was elected Hokage. To Ketsueki's dismay, Shin told him that Naruto couldn't have done this, but Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake could have, and that Naruto decided to kill them off afterwards. Ketsueki gritted his teeth, knowing that the Kuraiya clan wouldn't have faced its end if Kakashi hadn't given the order of separating them from the village in the first place. Angered at Shin, Ketsu demanded why he hadn't told him this sooner. Shin explained that if he did, Ketsueki would've return to Konoha sooner, and Naruto would fulfill his promise and kill him due to Ketsu not being stronger at that point. But now he had the power to kill Kakashi without Naruto's interference. With this information, Ketsueki returned to Konoha with the goal of killing Kakashi. He stared at Kakashi's sculpture on the Hokage Stone Faces before jumping into the village.

As soon as Ketsueki landed in the village, Konoha Jonin appeared and surrounded him. Ketsueki demanded they tell him where Kakashi was. Now understanding what his intentions were, they attacked. Insulting them for their inferiority to him, Ketsueki quickly cuts himself and a large amount of blood surrounds the Jonin, forming a dome. Whispering out "die," the dome crushes the men inside, killing them. Knowing Kakashi has been notified of his presence by now, Ketsueki quickly searches around, before lightning strikes in front of him. A male voice, behind the smoke, claimed that Ketsueki will shortly be grinded into dust. Ketsueki smirked, saying, "I doubt that, Raikage." Ay emerged from the smoke, asking Ketsu for his name. After Ketsueki complied, Ay asked how was he a Kuraiya clan member, as all of them have died. Now angered, Ketsueki told him that he doesn't need to know the answer, and then they fought. All across the village, Ay punched Ketsueki into houses, and Ketsueki did the same, having Red control him. The battle ended when Ay managed to overpower Ketsueki. Multiple ANBU Black Ops members and Jonin surrounded a panting Ketsueki, with Ay ordering him to give up. Ketsueki bitterly did what he was told, realising he had no way of escape. Suddenly, Shin appeared via Space-Time teleportation and kicked Ay back before teleporting himself and Ketsueki back to the hideout. Ketsueki landed on a stone, coughing out blood as his vision re-stabilised. Shin scolded him for taking on a man as strong as the Fourth Raikage as Ketsu slipped into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, Ketsueki is told by Shin's son that he has healed completely due to Shin implanting some of Hashirama Senju's cells into him while he was unconscious. He then told Ketsueki that he was ordered to stay in the cave until Shin returns. Ketsueki disobeyed this order a few days later, chasing a man who had broken into the hideout. Ketsueki and the unknown man fought, with Ketsueki easily being defeated. Demanding who he was, the man revealed himself as Mizuto Shi Junkyōsha, who informed Ketsueki that Shin was already dead. Complimenting Ketsueki as a shinobi, Mizuto offered Ketsueki to be his pupil and subordinate as a member of his own Akatsuki. Ketsueki accepted, having no further purpose with the New Akatsuki and left with Mizuto. Over the course of a year, he would participate in events such as the war between Akatsuki and Gyatsō Mataba's rising Hidden Dark Nation, assassination missions, infiltrations, and befriending comrades such as Yume Sutāsutōmu and Nagato Uzumaki, who died in order to revive Ketsueki using Rinne Rebirth when he died in the war.

At an unknown time, Ketsueki meets and befriends a young Mitsuru Phoenix. Their relationship grows strong, and Ketsueki treats Mitsuru as if he were a son to him. Ketsueki brings Mitsuru into the Akatsuki as his spy, but Mizuto hesitantly made him leave, as the boy was too young. However, Mitsuru still went on a few missions before he was kicked out. Without notice, Ketsueki disappears, leaving a saddened Mitsuru to remember their time together before moving on. They meet two more times: during Ketsueki's final battle with Hideaki, and more than twenty years afterwards, when Mitsuru pursues and kills Ketsueki.

Now nineteen years old, Ketsueki's name has spread across the countries, being dubbed as the "Breaker Slasher" and "Inheritor," but even he finds love. While in Otogakure, being there since Mizuto is expecting a supply of new medicine from Orochimaru, Ketsueki meets Karin Uzumaki, and the two spend time together. One night, before Ketsueki leaves Oto, he and Karin give in to each other and have sex, telling each other that they were in love. Ketsueki then asks Mizuto if he can defect from all Akatsuki affairs temporarily so he can live with Karin, and Mizuto graciously gave permission. The two lived at a house in the Land of Fire, spending time by going on dates. Unfortunately, Shin's son interrupted them, sending various shinobi to kill Ketsueki. Telling Karin of his past with Shin, Ketsueki heads off to keep the attackers away, killing them off. Karin is kidnapped by Shin anyway, but they reunite and kill him. A few weeks later, Karin tells Ketsueki that she is pregnant. Ecstatic that they're already rebuilding the Kuraiya clan, Ketsueki tearfully kisses and hugs her tightly. Five months later, Kazuhiko Kuraiya is born. As a young child, Kazu is very mischievous and energetic, but he inherits both of his parents' abilities; his mother's Adamantine Sealing Chains and his father's Reddokarīngu, to make Bloody Chains. Ketsueki stays with Karin, raising Kazuhiko together, before the two parents engage and marry. They have a second child seven years later. This time, they have a daughter, named Kaori Kuraiya. Unfortunately, shortly after Kaori's birth, Ketsueki abandons his family, leaving his son and wife to hate him. Karin divorces Ketsueki afterwards.

Even though he was now entirely solo, many of Ketsueki's sources from around the world informed him of a growing threat to their world: the Hidden Dark Nation, led by the notorious Gyatsō Mataba. Ketsueki takes action immediately and tracks down one of Osore's members, Zuko Taisega, in a forest near the Hidden Leaf. Ketsueki wins their short battle and retrieves Itachi Uchiha, whom Zuko had defeated earlier for Gyatsō. When Itachi awakes, Ketsueki tells him what they were facing and if he wanted to form an alliance to halt Mataba's Immortal Eyes Project. Itachi accepted. Immediately after, Gyatsō reveals himself and launches the two shinobi away with an Almighty Push. The entire Osore also reveals themselves and attacks. Ketsueki dismally abandons Itachi after being outnumbered by the powerful Osore members. Soon after, the redhead gathers a large amount of rogue shinobi and asks them to send aid to the crumbling Hidden Leaf. They accept and rush to the Leaf as the Ketsueki Unit. Ketsueki appears in the village to save Akazo from Gyatsō and battles him with Red's power. He gains the upper hand, but Gyatsō eventually unleashes his secret Light Style to send each of his opposers into a state of unconsciousness. Ketsueki, as well as all of the other Leaf shinobi, are apprehended and jailed.

In Konoha's prison, the Hidden Dark and Sound announce Gyatsō's decision to have half of the prisoners killed in an elaborate game in which two random prisoners would face each other to the death. To save Akazo against a deadly Sasuke Uchiha, Ketsueki unleashes Red's power again and escapes the prison, hundreds of guards after them. With his cunning, he's able to lose them and quickly appears before his daughter Kaori. He sees that all is lost and urges his daughter to tell her brother and mother that he has been killed in combat. He then disappears to an unknown place for more than ten years, managing to leave the world convinced that he indeed died. Figuring that the Hidden Dark has been defeated during this idle time period, he hesitantly leaves his hideout only to realise the entire world has been taken control of by Gyatsō and his Hidden Dark.

**° O.O.C Comments/Additional Information: **

The time between Mitsuru and Ketsueki meeting is after Ketsueki meets Shin Uchiha, but before Mizuto kills Shin. So, that period of seven years in between is when Ketsueki and Mitsuru trained and lived together.

This version of Ketsueki is Pre-X, or, the version before he secludes himself from the world after his fight with Mitsuru. He didn't actually die in the fight.

The full story for Ketsueki: "Pre-X" is complete. The story for Ketsueki: "X" is not.


	2. Ketsueki Kuraiya: X

_A/N: This is a detailed profile for OC Ketsueki Kuraiya. This "X" version of him describes his life, including events that happened after his disappearance following the 5th Great Ninja War. Note that some sections, such as "character quotes," have been updated to showcase his change in character after the time-skip.  
_

• Basic Information

**° Character Quotes: **

"Suffer..."

"Look at you, so naïve.."

"You can't win.. not against me."

"This world is.. never mind, nothing ever changes."

"I gave him compassion.. and in return, he gave me hatred."

"For you, there is no future..."

"Obito was right.. to hope is equivalent to giving up.. don't you see that?"

"The organisation.. the clan.. the village... they are all interchangeable.. they all mean nothing."

"This must be done.. to ensure peace."

"Who is Ketsueki Kuraiya..? What is Ketsueki Kuraiya..?"

"I can feel his bloodlust... manifesting... twisting..."

**° Full Name: **

Ketsueki Kuraiya.

**° Name Pronunciation: **

KET-su-key Koo-RAI-uh.

**° Preferred Name: **

Ketsueki.

**° Name Meaning/Derivation: **

'Ketsueki' is one say to say "blood" in Japanese. This unique name hints at the Kuraiya clan's ability to manipulate their blood through Reddokarīngu. Its kanji is 血液.

**° Gender: **

Male.

**° Sexuality: **

Ketsueki is heterosexual.

**° Nicknames/Aliases: **

Ketsueki has a variety of nicknames, such as Ketsu, Kets, Ketsy, Ket, Ketchup, Cherry, and Grape. His one and only alias is "Red," short for "Red the Deity," his sealed form.

**° Titles: **

赤

RED

血液操作

REDDOKARĪNGU

万華鏡模倣

SHARINGAN IMITATOR

**° Alignment: **

Ketsueki is Chaotic Neutral, meaning, he is an individualist who follows his own heart and generally shirks rules and traditions. Although he promotes the ideals of freedom, it is his own freedom that comes first; good and evil comes second to his need to be free.

**° Species: **

Human.

**° Age: **

Ketsueki was nineteen (19) years old when he had his first child, and twenty six (26) years old when he had his second child. Ketsueki was forty six (46) years old when he went into hiding. Twelve years has passed since then. Right now, Ketsueki is fifty-eight (58) years old.

**° Nationality: **

Ketsueki is of a Japanese nationality.

**° Birthday: **

Ketsueki was born on 12 December.

**° Zodiac Sign: **

Being born on 12 December, his zodiac sign is Sagittarius.

**° Hometown: **

He was born in the Hidden Leaf Village, Fire Country, Japan.

**° Current Residence: **

Ketsueki has a house located in the Land of Water, where he visits at times to rest. Other than that, he goes to multiple former New Akatsuki hideouts.

**° Occupation: **

Ketsueki used to spend his time by wandering the lands, similar to his daughter, Kaori Kuraiya. Unlike his daughter's motives for doing so -to find peace and inner beauty within herself- Ketsu did this to find self-awareness, as well as to view the world's successes and failures for what they are. Currently, Ketsueki's occupation is unknown.

**° Affiliations: **

Hidden Leaf ANBU Black Ops: After demonstrating his mastery over his kekkei genkai, Ketsueki was recruited into the Leaf's ANBU Black Ops, a special force of hand selected individuals to complete life threatening missions. He was only eleven years old at the time. Ketsueki served in the ANBU before departing the village following the Kuraiya Massacre.

New Akatsuki: A few years after the Kuraiya Massacre and training for his revenge against the village, Ketsueki's sensei, Shin Uchiha, recruited him into the New Akatsuki, an organisation created by Shin in hopes of fulfilling the goal of the previous Akatsuki led by Obito and Nagato. The New Akatsuki was disbanded after Mizuto Shi Junkyōsha of the Leaf assassinated Shin.

Mizuto's Akatsuki: Mizuto brought Ketsueki into his own revival of Akatsuki after discovering he was the sole survival of the Kuraiya Massacre. Ketsueki was partnered up with Nagato Uzumaki, but he died during a war between the Hidden Dark Nation's first incantation, led by Gyatsō Mataba. Ketsueki was then partnered with Yume Sutāsutōmu, a Hidden Mist kunoichi. With Mizuto's approval, Ketsueki officially left the Akatsuki to settle down with his lover, Karin Uzumaki.

The Ketsueki Unit: Under Gyatsō Mataba's leadership, the Hidden Dark Nation launched a devastating attack against the Five Great Nations in hopes of creating a new world order and making Gyatsō its sole ruler. Many people refer to the ordeal as the Fifth Great Ninja War. Ketsueki continuously thwarted stages of Gyatsō's plan, and when the Hidden Dark attacked the Hidden Leaf, Ketsueki brought together a small army of rogue shinobi from around the world to aid his home village. The organisation was disbanded following Gyatsō's successful conquest of the Five Great Nations, resulting in calculated assassinations of both known and accused members of the Ketsueki Unit, as well as Ketsueki's imprisonment.

The Unit: The Unit, not to be confused with the Ketsueki Unit, was an organisation comprised of shinobi dedicated to destroying the Hidden Dark Nation once and for all. All of its members either escaped from prison (as all known opposers of the Hidden Dark were imprisoned to be executed later) or survived against Hidden Dark forces. Ketsueki was partnered with a kunoichi named Akari. The two dated during their time in Unit. Gyatsō was informed of the organisation and went to their headquarters in person, effortlessly killing everyone present with his Mūgetsu Shaolin. Ketsueki, Akari, and The Boss were the only survivors, as they were all absent on separate missions at the time. Unit was then disbanded, but Ketsueki and Akari continued to liberate areas controlled by the Hidden Dark.

**° Talents/Skills: **

Jutsu Utilisation: Jutsus are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered.

Kekkei Genkai - Reddokarīngu: The Kuraiya clan of the Hidden Leaf was world renowned with good reason. Its members had the ability to manipulate, harden, and create blood if they have lost it. This jutsu has been passed down from the clan's founder, Tachinara Kuraiya, who ironically happened to be the great-great grandfather of Senji Kuraiya, the man who led to the clan to its genocidal end. Reddokarīngu can be used for very exceptional offence as well as defence. An evolved version of the jutsu, utilised by Ketsueki alone, is known as Reddokarīngu: Black Blood, where the blood's cells are hardened to the point of where they turn black, enhancing its destructive and defencive prowess.

Sealed Form - Red the Deity: Red the Deity, or just Red, was once an all-powerful being created from the flames of Hell itself. He was sealed thousands of years ago by a small, unknown group originating from Tokyo. Parts of Red's frozen blood were placed into small capsules. Ketsueki's parents owned one of these capsules, as they were both a part of the research team examining Red's blood. As soon as Ketsueki was born, for unknown reasons, they heated the blood and cut Ketsueki's cheek with a kunai knife. They then poured Red's blood over the cut before quickly sealing the wound with medical ninjutsu. The right side of his face was engulfed in flames as demonic laughter filled the room. Shortly after, the flames dispersed. Many years later, Ketsueki would learn that his mother used a forbidden Jinchuriki sealing jutsu to seal Red inside of him, granting him his demonic power. The seal broke on the night Ketsueki killed countless Leaf ANBU following his clan's genocide. His physical ability increases drastically when the seal is unlocked. Additionally, his appearance changes: his hair grows past his waist and two distinctive red marks appear under his eyes. His body physique also becomes skinnier. He can freely use the seal in increments of 5% of Red's power to 100%. Ketsueki as a fully unsealed Red:

Chakra Manipulation: Ketsueki has the ability to control and manipulate chakra. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts.

Hand Seals: Used by shinobi, hand seals are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization.

Ninjutsu: Ninjutsu is one of the three main jutsu categories. Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since the mere usage of weaponry qualifies as ninjutsu. The huge range of ninjutsu's uses is illustrated by its several sub-classifications: medical ninjutsu, reincarnation ninjutsu, space–time ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, sealing jutsu, and Cursed Seal jutsu. Ketsueki has a broad range of ninjutsu techniques.

Genjutsu: Genjutsu is the second of the main jutsu categories. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release. With his Imitated Sharingan in use, Ketsueki can place genjutsu onto a target wielding a life force.

Taijutsu: Taijutsu is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat.

Walking on water: By manipulating the chakra points in his feet, Ketsueki can walk and run on water without sinking or submerging in it.

Levitation: With his ability to freely control how his blood moves inside and outside of his body with Reddokarīngu, Ketsueki's ability to fly may simply be a result of lifting and manipulating his blood while it's still inside him.

Summoning: The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. Ketsueki has a Summoning Contract with Crow Red.

Substitution: With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Despite it being a basic ninjutsu taught at the Academy, it is seen as a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained Ketsueki to escape capture.

Imitated Sharingan: Ketsueki can freely activate the Sharingan dojutsu just by looking at it. The Sharingan grants the wielder two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism." Although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, Madara Uchiha noted that the Sharingan can only be used to its full potential when both eyes are together. Even within these two categories, there may exist several distinct though similar abilities: The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions, and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence. The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. The Eye of Hypnotism is the second technique. The user can perform what is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. He can also imitate Mangekyou Sharingan (evolved Sharingan) and Rinnegan (Sharingan + Senju DNA).

Omoidō: Omoidō is a powerful technique that alters one's perception of reality. Once casted, Ketsueki can turn his thoughts and fantasies into reality. A pseudo-reality is created in which the target is trapped inside, having no control over their bodies and thoughts in the Omoidō-free, "true" reality. Ketsueki can create an infinite number of altered realities where everything is under his control. Even if the person finds a way out of Omoidō, they could find themselves to have aged considerably in the real world, since he can manipulate how fast time passes under Omoidō. Some have stated Omoidō to be a perfect combination of Izanagi and Tsukuyomi due to the mechanics of the technique.

Potential Increase: Ketsueki is able to increase his potential exponentially, strengthening all physical conditions of his body. He can increase his potential infinitely, but it takes a fairly long time to use this skill. That's the drawback.

White Prisms: Taught by Mitsuru, Ketsueki has the ability to create white prisms at any size. These prisms can absorb whatever touches them and add their power to Ketsueki, granting them the abilities of what was absorbed. They can also redirect the energy back at a target. They can be used both offencively and defencively. Before Mitsuru defeated him, Ketsueki absorbed most of Mitsuru's abilities.

Chronokinetic Combat: Absorbed from Mitsuru, Ketsueki is able to utilise time manipulation with his physical combat, making his attacks appear extremely fast while causing his target to be slowed down. While Ketsueki's use of Chronokinetic Combat is less proficient than Mitsuru's, he can still execute time manipulation with his attacks. He can even implement multiple movements within a single one, making it extremely difficult to dodge, as an opponent would have to evade twice the number of previous attacks in just two. Before, he could only slow down an opponent if they were really close to him, but he managed to increase this "barrier" through training. It can be used with Potential Increase to increase his speed and hit potency even more.

Aciukinesis: Absorbed from Mitsuru, Ketsueki can control sharpness in any object he touches, either imbuing or taking the quality of sharpness away. Sharp edges cut better, while non-edged surfaces, objects, like hands, can be imbued to cut through nearly anything. He can imbue an item as a trap, such as making a doorknob cut anyone who tries to open it, or remove sharpness from things, turning knives and other edged weapons into awkward bludgeons against the user.

Precognition: Absorbed from Mitsuru, Ketsueki has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action.

**° Birth order: **

Ketsueki was the second-born child of his parents, with his brother, Furesshu Kuraiya, coming first, and their sister, Anai Kuraiya, coming last.

**° Siblings: **

Brothers: Furesshu Kuraiya was Ketsueki's older brother. Furesshu was the only other Kuraiya clan member to avoid the clan genocide. Furesshu had knowledge of the genocide, and did his best to warn the clan about their upcoming doom, but nobody believed him, even Ketsueki. Furesshu then fled the village without a trace, leaving the Kuraiya clan to perish. He didn't know Ketsueki killed the squad sent to annihilate their clan until they encountered each other ten years later. It's unknown if Furesshu is alive or what his whereabouts are. Furesshu:

Sisters: Anai Kuraiya (deceased).

**° Spouse: **

Karin Uzumaki-Hogo (age 58) was Ketsueki's first wife and is the mother of both of his children. Ketsueki's goal was to create a new Kuraiya clan with Karin, but they divorced some time after their second child's birth.

**° Children: **

Sons: Kazuhiko Kuraiya (age 26) is Ketsueki's first and only son who hopes to become the next leader of the Kuraiya clan when his father dies. As a child, Kazuhiko was very playful and rambunctious. He had the combined powers of Reddokarīngu from Ketsueki and Adamantine Sealing Chains from Karin to create "Bloody Chains," a more durable version of his mother's chains. When Ketsueki left, he had a deep sense of hatred for his father, and still does.

Daughters: Kaori Kuraiya (age 21) is Ketsueki's first and only daughter. Unfortunately, Ketsueki left Karin and Kazuhiko to take care of her after the parents divorced, causing Kaori to have no memories of her biological father. When he returned, with Karin's permission, he was able to meet and talk with the little girl and train her with her brother. Kaori has no idea that Ketsueki is her father. In a timeskip, Kaori leaves the clan to venture out around the world to understand true inner beauty, kind of following in her father's footsteps, but with different morals.

**° Grandparents: **

Grandfather: Shīno Kuraiya (deceased).

Grandmother: Aioya Kuraiya (deceased).

**° Grandchildren: **

Grandsons: Kiyoshi Kuraiya (age 7, son of Kazuhiko Kuraiya).

Granddaughters: Katsumi Kuraiya (age 11, daughter of Kaori Kuraiya).

**° Noteworthy Others: **

Mitsuru Aelia Pendragon Phoenix is Ketsueki's former student, and somewhat of a short-term "adopted" son. When Mitsuru lost sight of himself and was on the brink of insanity, Ketsu took him in, giving him a home. A while later, he recruited Mitsuru into Mizuto Junkyōsha's Akatsuki organisation, as a spy for one of its members. After over 10 years, they reunited when Ketsueki fought Hideaki Mizushima, a close friend that considered him a brother. After a nineteen-year timeskip, Mitsuru kills Ketsueki due to his regained drop in sanity and lust for power. Since Ketsueki is the one who shaped Mitsuru into what he becomes, he finds it best to eliminate that bond and succeeds. Mitsuru doesn't know that Ketsueki is actually still alive.

Shin Uchiha is Ketsueki's former superior, former teacher, and former caretaker. After the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, drove him out of the Leaf village, Shin saw him in a forest, unconscious and wounded badly. When he awoke, he saw Shin in a hooded Akatsuki cloak, his Sharingan the only thing he can see from his face. Ketsueki was also laying on a tree, his wounds healed. Cursing Shin's name for being an Uchiha, Ketsueki tried to attack him before Shin told him he can exact revenge on the Hokage. He agreed, becoming his student, also being added to the New Akatsuki organisation. Shin was betrayed by Ketsueki years later, meeting his death at the hands of Mizuto Junkyosha. Ketsueki killed Shin's son as Red at the same time.

Kate Lilywhite is Ketsueki's closest friend and former comrade. After they met some time before the Hidden Dark Nation's attack on the world, they were inseparable. On the battlefield (against the Dark), Kate and Ketsueki fought together on the front lines. Off the battlefield, they always cuddled if one found the other. Ketsueki was pleased at Kate for staying by his side for so many years, and wishes to tell her just that when they cross paths soon.

Hideaki Mizushima is Ketsueki's best friend, rival, former comrade, and unrelated brother. They both made a clan name to signify their relationship as brothers, but quickly disbanded it. Ketsueki would always spar with Hideaki, but both of them never went all-out, as one would always leave the other when the fight escalated.

Yume Sutāsutōmu (CANON VERSION) is Ketsueki's best friend, former lover, and former comrade. They met when Ketsueki was in the Akatsuki. She was his second Akatsuki partner, creating long-distance combos with Ketsueki's Reddokarīngu and Yume's advanced water style jutsu. They defected from the Akatsuki when she revealed that she was the Mizukage candidate. Ketsueki and Yume have a strong friendship, and they were briefly in a relationship. Yume is also Hideaki Mizushima's best friend, making all three of them very close to each other.

Yume Sutāsutōmu (NON-CANON VERSION) is Ketsueki's wife and the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist.. They have been married for over forty years. They have two newborn babies, a son and a daughter - twins.

Nagato Uzumaki was Ketsueki's first Akatsuki partner and a close friend. Although they never fought together in the Akatsuki, they always got along with each other. When Ketsueki was killed during the war between Akatsuki, Hiroshima, and the Hidden Dark Nation, Mizuto Junkyōsha reanimated Ketsueki and had Nagato use Rinne Rebirth on him, bringing Ketsueki back to life. However, Nagato died in the process. Ketsueki was paired up with Yume in the Akatsuki afterwards.

Mizuto Shi Junkyōsha is Ketsueki's former superior, former teacher, former comrade, and unrelated brother. If not for Mizuto, Ketsueki would've been dead for decades. They met when Ketsueki saw him infiltrate Shin Uchiha's hideout, attacking him. Mizuto effortlessly defeated him. He saw potential in the teenager, and offered him Shin's head as well as a spot in his growing Akatsuki organization. Ketsueki bitterly accepted, betraying his mentor and superior, joining Akatsuki, which would pave the road towards his future.

Alexander Phoenix is Ketsueki's unrelated brother, former rival, best friend, and former comrade. They met when Ketsueki grew jealous of Alexander's sister's behavior. Alexander noticed that their hair were similar, and offered to join forces as brothers. Ketsueki agreed. They fought once, Ketsueki as the Red Deity, and Alexander in his Berzerker form. The battle left a mark on the Earth itself. Although Ketsueki lost his sense for power and Alexander surpassed him immensely, he stills considers him a very close comrade and brother.

Raen Claer is Ketsueki's best friend. Although her relationship with Mitsuru is stronger, they're still close.

Orochimaru is Ketsueki's friend and former comrade. They introduced each other when Karin told him about Ketsueki, as she was affiliated with him at the time. Orochimaru worked alongside Ketsueki when they infiltrated the Hidden Dark Nation as spies. After the Dark (and Gyatsō Mataba) was brought down, Orochimaru was made temporary Hikarikage of the Dark's predecessor, the Hidden Light Nation. They still keep in touch.

Asada and Fawkes Masaharu are Ketsueki's former comrades. The worked together as three members of the Seven Deadly Sins, but the group disbanded.

Celeste Masaharu-Faye is Ketsueki's best friend, and former superior. She was also a part of the Seven Deadly Sins, with her rank in the group above his, making her his temporary superior.

Apollo Peri is Ketsueki's best friend and former comrade. They worked together in the Seven Deadly Sins.

Akari is Ketsueki's girlfriend and partner within the Unit organisation. Her background is unknown even to their superior.

**° Weapons: **

Tsumi no Ken: Ketsueki wields his favourite sword, the Tsumi no Ken, or, Sword of Sin. The blade is covered in an invisible poisonous substance, resulting in a painful death if made direct contact onto skin. The sword can also create slashes of wind to poison a target without the blade making contact to said target. After his defeat, one of Mitsuru's subordinates took the sword from him, but he took it back after she died. Tsumi no Ken's appearance:

Weapons in pouch: He also wields kunai knives sealed to explode, shuriken, explosive tags, two gunbai, fuma shurikens, and several samurai swords taken by some samurai Ketsueki slain per orders of the New Akatsuki.. The two gunbai were his main weapons for offense (before he discovered Tsumi no Ken), sealed to expel any ninjutsu he has. He also uses them for defence, summoning two White Prisms to cover them, a target, or attack.

**° Abilities List: **

· – NINJUTSU – ·

· – FIRE STYLE – ·

Amaterasu

Amaterasu: Dual Layer

Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire

Amaterasu: Lingering Fire

Blazing Shuriken Dance

Caged Heat Arson Prison

Banshō Ten'in: Motion of Land

Calamity Flame

Chained Prison Explosion

Cloud-Style Flame Beheading

Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique

Crimson Flame

Dance of the Fireball

Exploding Flame Shot

Falling Fire Scatter

Fanned Calamity Flames

Fanned Flame Great Fire

Fire Leaping Windhole

Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning

Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance

Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider

Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation

Fire Release: Running Fire

Hellfire Glare

Red Seal: Crimson Hell Technique

Red Seal: Blaze Bomb Scatter

Red Seal: Flame Limbs

Red Seal: Tears of True Satan

· – WATER STYLE – ·

Bashōsen: Coil of Water

Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique

Heavenly Weeping

Hiding in Frost Technique

Hiding in Mist Technique

Horizon Meteor

Water Prison Technique

Water Release: Black Rain Technique

Water Release: Droplet Spear

Water Release: Water Shield

Water Release: Water Shuriken

Water Release: Water Whip

Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique

Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence

Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave

Water Release: Wild Water Wave

Water Replacement

Water Retain

Wave Break

Water Release: Giant Vortex

· – WIND STYLE – ·

Bashōsen: Coil of Wind

Beast Tearing Gale Palm

Blade of Wind

Blade of Wind Barrage

Blade of Wind Hurricane

Fan Wind Roaring Wall

Fire Leaping Windhole

Fire + Wind Release: Great Fireball Technique - Revolving Flame

Fire + Wind Release: Blazing Wind Wild Wave

Fire Whirlwind Vortex Technique

Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale

Wind Release: Passing Typhoon

Wind Release: Pressure Damage

Wind Release: Rasengan

Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken

Wind Release: Sand Buckshot

Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind

Wind Release: Shakujō Twister

Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball

Wind Release: Toad Gun

Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet

Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Wind Release: Vacuum Blade

Wind Release: Vacuum Gale: Single

Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere

Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves

Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere

Wind Release: Vacuum Wave

Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale

Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist

Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique

· – EARTH STYLE – ·

Bashōsen: Coil of Earth

Destructive Beauty

Earth Release: Earth Flow River

Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears

Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave

Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling

Earth Release: Earth Shore Return

Earth Release: Earth Spear

Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique

Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot

Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon

Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart

Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall

Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri

Earth Release: Erupting Rock Mountain Cannon

Earth Release: Fissure

Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique

Earth Release: Floating Ring Rock Technique

Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones

Earth Release: Golem Technique

Violent Heavenly Earth Needle

· – TAIJUTSU – ·

10 Hit Combo

Acrobat

Adamantine Power: Acala

Arhat Fist

Black Tornado

Chain Pull

Chain Rope

Chained Heavy

Chaos Fan Dance

Clone Combo

Clone Ladder

Clone Lasso

Clone Spinning Heel Drop

Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading

Destroying Axe Fist

Dropkick

Head-butt

Heaven Spring Kick

Infinite Wild Dance

Kuraiya Combo

Kuraiya Style Taijutsu: Blood Sacrifice

Kuraiya Style Taijutsu: Hawk

· – GENJUTSU – ·

Afterimage Clone

Black Dream

\- Imitated- Genjutsu: Sharingan

\- Imitated- Genjutsu: Mangekyou Sharingan

Genjutsu: Riaru

Genjutsu: Imajin

Illusionary Environment Technique

Mind Snapping Chains

Omoidō

· – KEKKEI GENKAI – ·

Reddokarīngu

Reddokarīngu: Materialized Blood Blade

Reddokarīngu: Dance of the Hawk

Reddokarīngu: Bleeding Claw

Reddokarīngu: Chains

Reddokarīngu: Drain

Reddokarīngu: Blood Whip

Reddokarīngu Black

Reddokarīngu Black: Pouring Embodiment

Reddokarīngu Black: Rain

· – SENJUTSU – ·

Absorption Soul Technique

Chidori: Thunderclap

· – KENJUTSU – ·

Blazing Shuriken Dance

Chidori Senbon

Fuma Shuriken Shadow Clone

Heaven's Blessing

Reddokarīngu: Materialized Blood Blade

Sword of Sin: Misfortune

Sword of Sin: Omoidō Cut

· – RECEIVED ABILITIES – ·

White Prisms

Potential Increase

· – ABSORBED ABILITIES – ·

Newtonian Motion Defiance

Danger Intuition

Death Sense

Flash Precognition

Time Acceleration

Time Reduction

Time Stopping

Enhanced Speed

Accelerated Metabolism

Accelerated Perception

Accelerated Thought Process

Temporary Nigh Omnipotence

Temporary Nigh Omnipresence

Ability Creation

Alternate Universe Creation

Regenerative Healing Factor

• Physical Characteristics

**° Height: **

Ketsueki stands at 6'6", or 78 inches. Quite taller than most individuals.

**° Weight: **

He now weighs 120 lbs, or 54.431 kilograms.

**° Race: **

Japanese.

**° Eye colour: **

Ketsueki has no natural eye colour, as they always change from time to time. When he was born, they were blue, during his childhood and teen years they were green, during his early adulthood they were red, and currently, they're lavender.

**° Hair colour: **

Ketsueki's hair was always crimson red, until he dyed it purple when he was 22 years old. After two years, he returned to his natural hair colour.

**° Skin colour: **

His skin colour has a pale-ish, light tone.

**° Distinguishing features: **

There aren't really any distinguishing features about Ketsueki, other than his red hair, maybe.

**° How does (s)he look: **

Ketsueki is a youthful looking male despite being fifty-eight years old. He has distinctive, neck-length red hair that covers his left eye, with intense violet eyes and somewhat pale skin. Ketsueki's clothing consists of a dark purple poncho-like cape -tagged with several invisible marks to summon his tools- with matching colour pants and black sandals. Under his cape, he wears a matching colour, short-sleeved top. On his right arm sleeve is a small Kuraiya clan symbol.

**° Hobbies: **

Ketsueki's hobbies had included eating a variety of sweets, such as little pastries, candies, scones, and small cakes. He also trained by himself every once in a while. Another hobby he had was meditation. With water-style ninjutsu, he would make it rain in a certain area, go there, and sit on a piece of wood, shirtless, meditating for as long as a few days. This, of course, means that going out when it naturally rains was another hobby of Ketsueki's. Currently, his hobbies are unknown.

**° Favourite Sayings/Quotes: **

Ketsueki's favourite sayings revolve around anger, as he knows that Red feeds off of his own. They include, "Anger is often more hurtful than the injury that caused it," "If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow," Red sky at night, shepherd's delight; red sky in the morning, shepherd take warning," "He who angers you conquers you," and "Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath." Another one of Ketsu's favourite sayings is about diversity. "A lot of different flowers make a bouquet."

**° Greatest flaw: **

Ketsueki's greatest flaw was honestly his lack of conceit, but at the same time, too conceited. He has been narcissistic in the past, and those same problems arise now. He wouldn't try to understand anyone now due to being isolated in the world. If he were to suffer an injury, he'd grow livid at whatever/whoever has done it. Currently, his greatest flaws are unknown even to himself.

**° Best quality: **

Despite once being a narcissist, Ketsueki really understood situations. He's quick headed. He wouldn't waste time using any energy to attack. He'd simply evade as best as he could, surveying the situation and every little detail, before countering hard.

• Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes

**° Educational Background: **

Ketsueki has went to Konoha's Ninja Academy and graduated at age eight, maintaining the highest of scores in academics and basic ninja skills. After that, he never had the chance of attend another academy of some sort due to the demand that he be made an ANBU Black Ops member the following year. Regardless of this, he is very keen.

**° Intelligence Quotient: **

Ketsueki has an impressive I.Q. of 141.

**° Any Mental Illnesses? **

Ketsueki suffered from Narcissistic Personality Disorder (or NPD), and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (or PTSD). He also had Schizophrenia following his clan's genocide, but he shows no signs of having this disorder ever since his teenage years. This could be due to the life-risking missions he participated in throughout his teenage years, such as joining the Akatsuki or past ANBU assassination missions, diminishing the trauma of a "mere" genocide.

**° How self-confident is the character? **

As stated before, Ketsueki was extremely self confident due to being a narcissist. He had no doubt about his own character, and has come to terms with his past mistakes in order to turn his back from the world. Twenty years later, he isn't as self-confident as he once was.

• Emotional Characteristics

**° Strengths/Weaknesses: **

Ketsueki's strengths included, but were not limited to: surveying an area, coming up with a strategy, fighting in areas with little light, aerial fighting, one on one combat, one on two combat, fighting targets with life forces, manipulating people, cooking, solo training, fishing, mentoring, caretaking, and speaking in front of crowds. Ketsueki's weaknesses included, but were not limited to, overwhelming conditions, extremely loud music or noise, narcissism, and overeagerness.

**° Introvert or Extrovert? **

Ketsueki is an introvert, meaning, he isn't an outgoing, overtly expressive person.

**° What would the character like to change in his/her life? **

Ketsueki wanted to simply revive the Kuraiya clan with the first love of his wife, meaning he'd like to remarry Karin, gain a strong relationship with his children, living peacefully along the borders of the Land of Fire, until dying due to old age. Of course, he knows none of this will happen, as firstly, the only alive full remnant of the clan other than himself is Furesshu Kuraiya, whose status is unknown. Furesshu also survived the Kuraiya clan Genocide due to having word of the attack before it happened, but it's unlikely he'd revive the clan. Karin is married to a man of a different clan, so the children they bare will be of the Hogo clan, meaning that after Ketsueki and his children die, the Kuraiya clan will become extinct. Again, Ketsueki knew this, and desperately wanted to change this, but it was simply too late. Currently, he has no regrets.

**° What motivates this character? **

Honestly, Ketsueki has no motivation to do anything other than to "live because we're alive right now".

**° What frightens this character? **

The thought of his children and ex-wife being killed frightened Ketsueki, but his biggest fear is that he'll fail his clan by failing to revive the Kuraiya clan, meaning the deaths his family members faced so long ago would have been for nothing. He did indeed fail his clan, and as a result, lost all feelings for the Kuraiya.

**° Is the character generally polite or rude? **

Ketsueki was generally rude to people due to seeing them as inferior to himself, but it's hard to tell now due to barely speaking in general.

• Spiritual Characteristics

**° Does the character believe in God? **

The Kuraiya clan were a slightly religious clan as they openly believed in God. So, for most of Ketsueki's life, he was a Catholic. But, once his narcissistic side took over, the mere thought of a being having higher authority than himself only made Ketsueki laugh. In short, he was atheist in the past, but his views on anything religious are unknown.

**° What are the character's spiritual beliefs? **

Ketsueki believes that the soul is a human's greatest component to have in life. By strengthening that component, one could have as much power as an omniscient and omnipotent being. This is why Ketsueki meditated for extensive periods of time. Religion-wise, Ketsueki has no interests in things such as a misleading Holy Spirit.

**° Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? **

Not anymore, it isn't.

**° If so, what role does it play?**

N/A.

• Miscellaneous Information

**° Themes: **

Main Theme I – "Good-bye Atman"

Main Theme II – "Milestone"

Main Theme III – "Sweet Revenge"

Main Theme IV – "The Threat"

Battle Theme – "To Glory"

Ketsueki: X Theme – "Lucifer's Hymn"

**° English Voice Actor: **

Nolan North.

**° Face-claim: **

Ketsueki Kuraiya's "X" face-claim is Kratos Aurion from "Tales of Symphonia."

**° Battle Personality Description: **

In battle, Ketsueki is a pure Mechanic, meaning, he is a highly skilled fighter for whom fighting is a fine art. Each battle and each blow is an interesting problem to be quickly thought through logically and executed with fine skill. Each opponent is to be sized up, weaknesses identified and then efficiently dispatched.

**° Base Destructive Capability: **

Without any influences such as Potential Increase or added strength from an aura, Ketsueki can capsise multiple city blocks with his attacks. He directs vibrations into a specific part of a target, said vibrations having up to a kiloton of energy in them, in order to land destructive hits. Putting his base D.C at 8-A.

**° True Destructive Capability: **

Unknown. However, just for scaling, the most damage he's ever caused was enough to destroy a planet.

**° Tier: **

Ketsueki has no determined tier, but he's at least 5-B (planet level), meaning planet-level attacks, at the very least, will cause great damage to him.

**° Biography: **

Ketsueki was born into Konoha's proud Kuraiya clan on 12 December. Being a member of the Kuraiya, Ketsueki's skills as a shinobi would vastly surpass any of his peers' outside of the clan. As a small child, Ketsueki always spent his time training with his brother, Furesshu. When he was finally old enough to register at the Academy to become a Genin, Ketsueki set perfect scores in all of the tests, some of which have yet to beaten to this day. Because of this, Ketsueki only remained a Genin for six months, before being promoted to Chunin... at age 9. By this age, Ketsueki was already practicing on his kekkei genkai, Reddokarīngu, which allowed him to manipulate his blood both offensively and defensively. When he demonstrated his mastery of his kekkei genkai, at age 11, Ketsueki was brought into the ANBU Black Ops.

A few weeks later after his promotion, tragedy struck. The Kuraiya clan was brutally massacred in one night. A large squad of ANBU Black Ops were involved. On this night, Red the Deity's power awakened in Ketsueki. He swept across the Kuraiya clan palace in a blood soaked rage, brutally murdering each and every one of the hundred ANBU present. He knew that Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki was involved since the ANBU were under his direct order, so he tearfully went after him. Naruto quickly acknowledged that Ketsueki was still alive since he was the strongest of the Kuraiya clan. After this, the two fought across the village, but Ketsueki was pushed back. They ended up at the entrance of Konoha. Ketsueki braced for death and cried, still being eleven years old at the time. Naruto refused to kill him due to the potential Ketsueki had as a shinobi. Kicking Ketsueki out of the village, Naruto warned him that he will kill him if he ever returned as an enemy. Ketsueki cursed Naruto's name before bitterly leaving the village, passing out in a forest ahead.

When Ketsueki awoke, he found himself to be looking at a man wearing a hooded Akatsuki cloak. He had the Sharingan as well. Knowing that Sasuke Uchiha was the only Uchiha member alive, Ketsueki took out a kunai. The man told Ketsueki that he was on his side, and when Ketsueki demanded why, the man told him that he saw everything, and could help him exact revenge on the Hokage and the entire village. Ketsueki took a moment before lowering his kunai. The man revealed himself as Shin Uchiha, and asked Ketsueki if he would accept his offer. Believing that the destruction of Konoha is merely one way of getting revenge on Naruto, Ketsueki accepted, becoming Shin's pupil, student, and soon to be first member of the New Akatsuki. Shin explained that the members of the New Akatsuki won't betray the organization for the village, like Itachi Uchiha did. They walked to a cave afterwards. At that moment, a youthful male appeared, revealing himself as Shin's son, and first member of the New Akatsuki. Shin instructed that Ketsueki must rest for a few days before their training began. Laying on a stone, Ketsueki smirked to himself as thoughts of revenge clouded his mind, before falling asleep.

Seven years has passed since the Kuraiya clan massacre. Ketsueki, now eighteen years old, has been training with Shin Uchiha the entire time. His skills have improved exponentially, to the point of where he overwhelmed Shin in a spar. Also, Shin has implanted a pair of Sharingan into Ketsueki's eyes, which seemed to have played a part in his development. An impressed Shin officially invited Ketsueki into the New Akatsuki after their talk on how strong he has become, who immediately accepted, boasting on how he surpassed his mentor in seven years. Shin's son handed Ketsueki an Akatsuki robe, along with a ring that was labelled "Nighttime." After Ketsueki donned his new garments, Shin told him that his first mission was to kill one of his subordinates in Kirigakure, who had betrayed him, and was now protected by the village's strongest shinobi. Ketsueki set off to Kiri quickly, thinking about how close he was to his revenge on Naruto.

Arriving in Kiri, Ketsueki was ambushed by several shinobi. The target stood behind them. Ketsueki smirked to himself, deducing that a sensory ninja was hiding somewhere, before effortlessly finishing the attacking shinobi with Reddokarīngu: Blood Whip. The target insulted Ketsueki, saying that without kekkei genkai, he was useless. Angered at the man's disrespect towards the Kuraiya clan, Ketsu allowed Red to take control of him, crushing the target's chest with Reddokarīngu Black. He chuckled as he left the scene.

When he returned to the hideout, Ketsueki was scolded by Shin, who said if Ketsueki loses control of Red while fighting Naruto, he will think irrationally, which will lead to his death. Ketsueki apologised, realising this himself. Shin then said that Ketsueki can test his control over Red immediately, informing him that Naruto, along with his comrades, have left Konoha on important duties. Ketsueki asked how he'd kill Naruto if he's not even in the village. It was at this moment that Shin explained that it was the day after the Kuraiya clan was separated from the village that Naruto was elected Hokage. To Ketsueki's dismay, Shin told him that Naruto couldn't have done this, but Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake, could have, and that Naruto decided to kill them off afterwards. Ketsueki gritted his teeth, knowing that the Kuraiya clan wouldn't have faced its end if Kakashi hadn't given the order of separating them from the village. Angered at Shin, Ketsu demanded why he hadn't told him this sooner. Shin explained that if he did, Ketsueki would've return to Konoha sooner, and Naruto would fulfill his promise and kill him due to Ketsu not being stronger at that point. But now he had the power to kill Kakashi without Naruto's interference. With this information, Ketsueki returned to Konoha with the goal of killing Kakashi. He stared at Kakashi's sculpture on the Hokage Stone Faces before jumping into the village.

As soon as Ketsueki landed in the village, Konoha Jonin appeares and surrounded him. Ketsueki demanded they tell him where Kakashi was. Now knowing what his intentions were, they attacked. Insulting them for their inferiority to him, Ketsueki quickly cuts himself and a large amount of blood surrounds the Jonin, forming a dome. Whispering out "die," the dome crushes the men inside, killing them. Knowing Kakashi has been notified of his presence by now, Ketsueki quickly searches around, before lightning strikes in front of him. A male voice, behind the smoke, claimed that Ketsueki will shortly be grinded into dust. Ketsueki smirked, saying, "I doubt that, Raikage." Ay emerged from the smoke, asking Ketsu for his name. After Ketsueki complied, Ay asked how was he a Kuraiya clan member, as all of them have died. Now angered, Ketsueki told him that he doesn't need to know the answer, and then they fought. All across the village, Ay punched Ketsueki into houses, and Ketsueki did the same, having Red control him. The battle ended when Ay managed to overpower Ketsueki. Multiple ANBU Black Ops members and Jonin surrounded a panting Ketsueki, with Ay ordering him to give up. Ketsueki bitterly did what he was told, realising he had no way of escape. Suddenly, Shin appeared via Space-Time teleportation, kicking Ay back before teleporting himself and Ketsueki back to the hideout. Ketsueki landed on a stone, coughing out blood as his vision re-stabilized. Shin scolded him for taking on a man as strong as the Fourth Raikage as Ketsu slipped into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, Ketsueki was told by Shin's son that he has healed completely due to Shin implanting some of Hashirama Senju's cells into him while he was unconscious. He then told Ketsueki that he was ordered to stay in the cave until Shin returns. Ketsueki disobeyed this order a few days later, chasing a man who had broken into the hideout. Ketsueki and the unknown man fought, with Ketsueki easily being defeated. Demanding who he was, the man revealed himself as Mizuto Junkyosha, who informed Ketsueki that Shin was already dead. Complimenting Ketsueki as a shinobi, Mizuto offered Ketsueki to be his pupil and subordinate as a member of his own Akatsuki. Ketsueki accepted, having no further purpose with the New Akatsuki and left with Mizuto. Over the course of a year, he would participate in events such as the war between Akatsuki and Gyatsō Mataba's rising Hidden Dark Nation, assassination missions, infiltrations, and befriending comrades such as Yume Sutāsutōmu and Nagato Uzumaki, who died in order to revive Ketsueki using Rinne Rebirth when he died in the war.

At an unknown time, Ketsueki meets and befriends a young Mitsuru Phoenix. Their relationship grows strong, and Ketsueki treats Mitsuru as if he were a son to him. Ketsueki brings Mitsuru into the Akatsuki as his spy, but Mizuto hesitantly made him leave, as the boy was too young. However, Mitsuru still went on a few missions before he was kicked out. Without notice, Ketsueki disappears, leaving a saddened Mitsuru to remember their time together before moving on. They meet two more times: during Ketsueki's final battle with Hideaki, and more than twenty years afterwards, when Mitsuru pursues and kills Ketsueki.

Now nineteen years old, Ketsueki's name has spread across the countries, mostly known as the infamous Breaker Slasher and Inheritor. But even he finds a lover. While in Otogakure, being there since Mizuto is expecting a supply of new medicine from Orochimaru, Ketsueki meets Karin Uzumaki, and the two spend time together. One night, before Ketsueki leaves Oto, he and Karin give in to each other and have sex, telling each other that they were in love. Ketsueki then asks Mizuto if he can defect from all Akatsuki affairs temporarily so he can live with Karin, and Mizuto graciously gave permission. The two lived at a house in the Land of Fire, spending time by going on dates. Unfortunately, Shin's son interrupted them, sending various shinobi to kill Ketsueki. Telling Karin of his past with Shin, Ketsueki heads off to keep the attackers away, killing them off. Karin is kidnapped by Shin anyway, but they reunite and kill him. A few weeks later, Karin tells Ketsueki that she is pregnant. Ecstatic that they're already rebuilding the Kuraiya clan, Ketsueki tearfully kisses and hugs her tightly. Five months later, Kazuhiko Kuraiya is born. As a young child, Kazu is very mischievous and energetic, but he inherits both of his parents' abilities; his mother's Adamantine Sealing Chains and his father's Reddokarīngu, to make Bloody Chains. Ketsueki stays with Karin, raising Kazuhiko together, before the two parents engage and marry. They have a second child seven years later. This time, they have a daughter, named Kaori Kuraiya. Unfortunately, shortly after Kaori's birth, Ketsueki abandons his family, leaving his son and wife to hate him. Karin divorces Ketsueki afterwards.

Even though he was now entirely solo, many of Ketsueki's sources from around the world informed him of a growing threat to their world: the Hidden Dark Nation, led by the notorious Gyatsō Mataba. Ketsueki takes action immediately and tracks down one of Osore's members, Zuko Taisega, in a forest near the Hidden Leaf. Ketsueki wins their short battle and retrieves Itachi Uchiha, whom Zuko had defeated earlier for Gyatsō. When Itachi awakes, Ketsueki tells him what they were facing and if he wanted to form an alliance to halt Mataba's Immortal Eyes Project. Itachi accepted. Immediately after, Gyatsō reveals himself and launches the two shinobi away with an Almighty Push. The entire Osore also reveals themselves and attacks. Ketsueki dismally abandons Itachi after being outnumbered by the powerful Osore members. Soon after, the redhead gathers a large amount of rogue shinobi and asks them to send aid to the crumbling Hidden Leaf. They accept and rush to the Leaf as the Ketsueki Unit. Ketsueki appears in the village to save Akazo from Gyatsō and battles him with Red's power. He gains the upper hand, but Gyatsō eventually unleashes his secret Light Style to send each of his opposers into a state of unconsciousness. Ketsueki, as well as all of the other Leaf shinobi, are apprehended and jailed.

In Konoha's prison, the Hidden Dark and Sound announce Gyatsō's decision to have half of the prisoners killed in an elaborate game in which two random prisoners would face each other to the death. To save Akazo against a deadly Sasuke Uchiha, Ketsueki unleashes Red's power again and escapes the prison, hundreds of guards after them. With his cunning, he's able to lose them and quickly appears before his daughter Kaori. He sees that all is lost and urges his daughter to tell her brother and mother that he has been killed in combat. He then disappears to an unknown place for more than ten years, managing to leave the world convinced that he indeed died.

More than ten years pass. After he went into hiding, Ketsueki waited for the climax of the Fifth Great Ninja War to subside. But when he finally convinces himself that the world doesn't know he's alive, he learns that the Hidden Dark Nation has taken control of the world.

Agitated at this, he takes it upon himself to bring them and their leader down. For six months, he quietly attacks Hidden Dark bases dressed in a black robe. During one of his attacks, a small group of what appears to be shinobi confront him. After realising he were just like them, they introduce themselves as the Unit, an organisation dedicated to destroying the Hidden Dark Nation. Ketsueki joins them reluctantly, but he only participates in missions given by the leader. At their headquarters, he meets a woman by the name of Akari, and decides to partner up with her.

For the next six months, the two attack Dark Nation bases throughout the nations. When the sole leader of the Hidden Dark Nation, Gyatsō Mataba, hears of this, he decides to personally eliminate Unit. With his Mūgetsu Shaolin, the ultimate dojutsu only he possesses, he easily finds Unit's headquarters and attacks them spontaneously. Ketsueki and Akari are not present, because they're on a reconnaissance mission in Kirigakure. The Boss is also not present. Regardless, **OMITTED SPOILER**. _A/N: To be continued at a later time. _

**° O.O.C Comments/Additional Information: **

Ketsueki's "X" story is not complete.

The time between Mitsuru and Ketsueki meeting is after Ketsueki meets Shin Uchiha, but before Mizuto kills Shin. So, that period of seven years in between is when Ketsueki and Mitsuru trained and lived together.

This version of Ketsueki is Ketsueki: X, or the version after the final timeskip.


	3. Gyatsō Eri Mataba: Pre-X

_A/N: This is a detailed profile for OC Gyatsō Eri Mataba. This "Pre-X" version of him describes his life up until the time-skip following the 5th Great Ninja War._

• Basic Information

**° Character Quotes: **

"When I was a child, I decided that this damnable ninja system of ours would be better off if I solely ruled over it. Alas, my dream is no longer in fruition, but has become a reality."

"Ah, yes, there was once such a man, wasn't there? Ketsueki, the survivor of the Kuraiya clan massacre, who somehow obtained Sharingan. I wonder if I'd still awaken the Mūgetsu if I fused with him instead."

"Soon, so very soon, I shall become a god of war."

"All of my life's work is dedicated to something I refer to as Project Eyes of Immortality. Due to my research, I learned that the Taisega clan is similar to the Senju clan. Once the power of the Taisega merges with the Uchiha's, a new dojutsu will be awakened. I decided to name this dojutsu as the moonless eye of Shaolin, or rather, the Mūgetsu Shaolin."

"Do you really think I can be stopped now, you fools?!"

"The Osore's objective is simple. To serve me in any way for the upcoming war. They're aware of this, and they accept it."

"I plan on taking control of the Five Great Nations. All other smaller nations will have no choice but to submit or be destroyed."

"Now that I have the Mūgetsu, you haven't a ghost of a chance of even touching me! Coming to me in a swarm like this is courageous, yes, but the end result will forever be the same!"

"The weak Mataba child from the Hidden Grass has become a god."

"This is the end for you! If you dare to challenge my rule, you'll become a necessary sacrifice for MY shinobi world!"

"I am second to no being on this earth. I do not know defeat. I am he who ended calamity. I am the true messiah."

**° Full Name: **

Gyatsō Eri Mataba.

**° Name Pronunciation: **

GYET-so EH-ree MUH-tay-buh.

**° Preferred Name: **

Gyatsō Mataba.

**° Name Meaning/Derivation: **

Gyatsō is a Tibetan personal name meaning "ocean." Mataba is a Filipino word that is synonymous for the word "sebaceous." Gyatsō's full name in kanji is ギャットソ・マタバ.

**° Gender: **

Male.

**° Sexuality: **

Gyatsō is heterosexual.

**° Titles: **

隠された暗い国

HIDDEN DARK NATION

恐れ

OSORE

山岳

DARK SHADOW (YAMIKAGE)

シャーリンの

OF THE SHAOLIN

ムゲツソリンの

OF THE MŪGETSU SHAOLIN

**° Alignment: **

Gyatsō is chaotic evil, meaning, he does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he is simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. His plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms aren't the best organised.

**° Species: **

Gyatsō is a human being.

**° Age: **

Gyatsō was twenty one (21) years old when he first established the Hidden Dark Nation, twenty nine (29) when the Nation took control of the Five Great Nations, and thirty nine (39) when **OMITTED SPOILER.**

**° Nationality: **

Gyatsō is of a Japanese nationality.

**° Birthday: **

Gyatsō was born on 7 February.

**° Zodiac Sign: **

Being born in early February, his zodiac sign is Aquarius.

**° Hometown: **

Gyatsō was born in the Hidden Grass Village, Unnamed Country.

**° Current Residence: **

Gyatsō lives within the Hidden Dark Nation Palace.

**° Occupation: **

Gyatsō constantly watches over each of the Great Provinces (formerly known as the Five Great Nations), assuring anyone who resists against his tyranny is killed publicly, while making sure that the capital of the Hidden Dark flourishes. The capital was formerly the Hidden Waterfalls Village, which is in the vicinity of the Great Provinces, so ensuring control of them is a very simple duty for him.

**° Affiliations: **

Osore: The Osore (Japanese for "Fear") was an organisation that Gyatsō created upon the first incantation of the Hidden Dark Nation. Gyatsō invited the strongest shinobi of the Nation into the Osore for two purposes: to protect and serve him, and to do anything it takes to ensure his Eyes of Immortality Project succeeds. The Osore was comprised of multiple shinobi (ten in total), all of whom came from different backgrounds and swore loyalty to Gyatsō. The shinobi to join the organisation were, in order, Doctorisha of the Hidden Dark Nation, Hide of the Hidden Dark Nation, Zuko Taisega of the Hidden Valleys, Hikari Notori of the Hidden Stone, Nagato Uzumaki of Akatsuki, Konan of Akatsuki, Seiko of the Hidden Mist, Sebbech of the Hidden Mist, and Orochimaru of the Hidden Sound. Osore was disbanded following **OMITTED SPOILER.  
**

Hidden Dark Nation Council: The Hidden Dark Nation Council was established after Gyatsō's Hidden Dark Nation extended its territory across all Five Great Nations and their neighbouring smaller nations, effectively creating a new world order. Gyatsō was the head of the council, but it was disbanded following **OMITTED SPOILER.  
**

**° Talents/Skills:**

Jutsu Utilisation: Jutsus are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered.

Kekkei Genkai - Light Release: The Light Release is the kekkei genkai of the Hidden Grass' Mataba clan. It is a variant of Yang Style, where one must use their physical energy to create chakra. Rather than creating life with Yang Style, blinding light is breathed into creation with his chakra. The Light Release can manifest and actually harden to damage an opponent physically, all the while temporarily disorienting them. With Gyatsō's proficiency with the jutsu, he can freely choose what his light can harm, as demonstrated during the Siege of Konoha - in which he placed every person other than himself and his allies into a temporary state of unconsciousness. As implied, he can precisely alter the structure and intensity of the photons within his light.

Kekkei Genkai - Dark Release: After receiving Zuko Taisega's Shaolin, Gyatsō gained the power to manipulate a powerful variant of Yin Release: the Dark Release. The Dark Release is the first kekkei genkai of the now extinct Taisega clan. With this jutsu, Gyatsō can freely manipulate the material of the Truth Seeking Balls with his chakra, creating an impenetrable defence and a deadly offence. By honing Zuko Taisega's eyes himself, Gyatsō's control over this kekkei genkai increased exponentially.

Wood Release: Upon fusing with Doctorisha of the Osore, Gyatsō gained the Wood Release, as Doctorisha was created from Hashirama Senju's cells. The Wood Release is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai which originated from the Senju clan in the shinobi world. It is made up of techniques that mix earth-based chakra in one hand and water-based chakra in the other to create wood as well as various plants, from simple seeds to even flowering trees. Wood and plants can be produced from any surface, including the user's own body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life.

Rinnegan: Gyatsō, after fusing with Doctorisha, also gained the Rinnegan dojutsu, as Doctorisha was also created from some of Sasuke Uchiha's cells. Gyatsō has access to all of the Six Paths techniques, but he sees the Rinnegan useless compared to his Shaolin in most situations.

Shaolin: After Zuko Taisega gained the ability to heal with his Curse Mark, he gave Gyatsō his Shaolin. The Shaolin is the second Taisega kekkei genkai. It is an ocular jutsu "greater than the Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan combined," he once stated. Its first level/stage appears as four straight black lines extending from the end of a crimson red iris to just before the pupil. The second and final level appearance of the dojutsu is a complete cross, as all of the lines intersect to create a cross. The Shaolin is not immune to genjutsu, but the genjutsu that comes with the eyes are of another world. The Taisega clan was feared worldwide for these eyes.

Mūgetsu Shaolin: The Mūgetsu Shaolin is a manifestation of the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Shaolin powers combined. Just as Senju and Uchiha powers are needed to manifest a Rinnegan, Taisega and Uchiha powers are needed to awaken this dojutsu. Gyatsō, Zuko Taisega, and Hanu Taisega are the sole three shinobi to attain the Mūgetsu: Gyatsō by fusing himself with Itachi Uchiha, Zuko by using his curse mark (gifted by Orochimaru) to the highest level¹, and Hanu by fusing himself with a reanimated-then-revived Madara Uchiha. Madara's Rinnegan manifested into Hanu's Mūgetsu, thus making him the only person to attain a "Rinne-Shaolin" dojutsu. ¹Orochimaru implanted Uchiha DNA into Zuko's curse mark for an experiment. The Mūgetsu appears as a scarlet red-orange iris, accompanied by six black lines intersecting over the pupil. The godlike powers of the Mūgetsu allowed Gyatsō to single handedly take control over three of the Five Great Nations.

Chakra Manipulation: Gyatsō has the ability to control and manipulate chakra. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra isn't usually visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts.

Hand Seals: Used by shinobi, hand seals are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorisation.

Ninjutsu: Ninjutsu is one of the three main jutsu categories. Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since the mere usage of weaponry qualifies as ninjutsu. The huge range of ninjutsu's uses is illustrated by its several sub-classifications: medical ninjutsu, reincarnation ninjutsu, space–time ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, sealing jutsu, and Cursed Seal jutsu. Gyatsō has a broad range of ninjutsu techniques.

Genjutsu: Genjutsu is the second of the main jutsu categories. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release. With his Shaolin in use, Gyatsō can place genjutsu onto a target wielding a life force.

Taijutsu: Taijutsu is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat.

Walking on water: By manipulating the chakra points in his feet, Gyatsō can walk and run on water without sinking or submerging in it.

Levitation: Upon awakening the Mūgetsu Shaolin, Gyatsō gained the ability to freely levitate and fly.

Teleportation: Gyatsō also gained the ability to teleport for long distances after awakening the Mūgetsu. The speed of Gyatsō's teleportation rivals Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf.

Appearance Alteration: Gyatsō can freely change his appearance by manipulating his DNA structure with his Mūgetsu. He demonstrated this himself after fusing with Itachi Uchiha to gain the Mūgetsu, very easily shortening his hair length.

Summoning: The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. Gyatsō has a Summoning Contract with Mirage.

Substitution: With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Despite it being a basic ninjutsu taught at the Academy, it is seen as a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique can allow a restrained shinobi to escape capture.

**° Birth order: **

Gyatsō is the youngest child of his parents. Hideo Mataba, his older brother, was born first, his other brother, Ichiro, was born second, and he was born third.

**° Siblings: **

Brothers: Hideo Mataba was Gyatsō's oldest brother. Long ago, in the Second Great Shinobi War, Hideo was forced to fight against invading Hidden Stone shinobi, who used the Hidden Grass Village as a battlefield against the Hidden Leaf ninja. He was only sixteen years old when he died in the war with Ichiro. Ichiro Mataba was Gyatsō's older brother. He also died in the war. He was only thirteen years old.

Sisters: N/A.

**° Spouse:**

N/A.

**° Children:  
**

N/A.

**° Grandparents:  
**

N/A.

**° Grandchildren:**

N/A.

**° Notable Others: **

Zuko Taisega was Gyatsō's student, protégé, and subordinate. Zuko was the only known survivor of the Hidden Valleys' Taisega clan (Hanu Taisega was actually still alive, but inactive until Gyatsō's attack against the Five Great Nations), so he was the only man alive with the Shaolin intact. Seeing this as his chance to attain Shaolin, Gyatsō took Zuko under his wing ever since he was a child. Zuko's skills as a ninja were honed by Gyatsō, who invited him into the Hidden Dark Nation when he was sixteen years old. Zuko accepted, swearing loyalty to Gyatsō. Zuko received a curse mark from one of Gyatsō's other subordinates, Orochimaru, donning the nickname "Darkus Phantom." Zuko was later recruited into the Osore. Zuko gave his Shaolin to Gyatsō as his eyes would regenerate thanks to the curse mark. Zuko, at his death bed, was also fully willing to give his Mūgetsu to Gyatsō after he lost it due to Itachi Uchiha.

Hikari Notori was Gyatsō's subordinate. When Hikari was a child, he, along with a group of friends, left the Hidden Stone in search of adventure. They were approached by Orochimaru, who slaughtered all of them except for Hikari, who actually managed to defend himself despite being ten years old. Orochimaru took Hikari to one of his hideouts to experiment on him. After many such experiments, Hikari adopted the ability to manipulate his own aura into jutsu. He fled from the hideout to return to his village, but he was scorned and harassed by the villagers for being with Orochimaru, as he attacked the village prior, so he was seen as a traitor. Gyatsō, who was visiting the Hidden Stone from the Hidden Grass, offered him a place in the Hidden Dark after revealing to Hikari everything he knew about him. Hikari accepted and swore he'd get revenge on the Stone. Hikari was then recruited into the Osore a few years later, serving directly under Gyatsō. Hikari initiated the Siege of the Leaf by setting off bombs placed within the village. Hikari **OMITTED SPOILER.**

Sebbech was Gyatsō's subordinate. Known as the Hidden Mist's "Sailor of Blood," he kidnapped the Fifth Mizukage candidate, Mei Terumi, to prevent her from taking office after Fourth Mizukage Yagura Karatachi died. He managed to take total control of the Hidden Mist Village soon after, having all of his known opposers slaughtered with his own hands. A few years later, a resistance group led by Sebbech's son performed a coup d'état on the village, successfully stripping Sebbech of his power. Gyatsō invited Sebbech and his subordinate, Seiko, into the Hidden Dark after they fled the village. Sebbech was immediately recruited into the Osore as Gyatsō was well aware of the young man's strength. Sebbech was ultimately killed by Ketsueki Kuraiya, but he was reanimated to aid Gyatsō in his attack against the Five Great Nations. Sebbech was later **OMITTED SPOILER.**

Seiko was Gyatsō's subordinate. She served under Sebbech in the Hidden Mist before a group of Mist shinobi managed to strip away all of his power. She fled the village with Sebbech before Gyatsō confronted them, inviting them into the Hidden Dark Nation. She accepted when Sebbech agreed to join. She was asked to join the Osore along with Sebbech at a later time, and both accepted. After Hidden Sound and Hidden Dark shinobi invaded Konoha, Seiko was killed by a curse mark influenced Zuko. Seiko was later reanimated to rule over the Hidden Leaf as its new Hokage until the village was recreated into a province of the Hidden Dark. However, ten years later, she was **OMITTED SPOILER.**

Doctorisha was Gyatsō's subordinate. He was the first person Gyatsō artificially created, and the first person to join the Osore. Doctorisha was critically injured in a confrontation between the Hidden Cloud and the Hidden Dark, so Gyatsō decided to use him to gain power. He fused with Doctorisha, gaining the legendary Wood Release and a pair of Rinnegan. Years later, Doctorisha betrayed Gyatsō by telling Itachi Uchiha how to resist a fusion after it's been completed, and as a result, Itachi forced himself out of Gyatsō, stripping himself of his right eye, but also Gyatsō's left eye. Since he only had one Mūgetsu eye instead of two, Gyatsō's remaining Mūgetsu Shaolin manifested back into the normal Shaolin. Doctorisha never got to remove himself from Gyatsō's body himself.

Hide was Gyatsō's subordinate. He was the second artificial being that Gyatsō created. Hide was also half of Zuko's curse mark, so he could be considered as Zuko's other half. Hide was the second to join the Osore organisation. During the Siege of the Leaf, Hide was surrounded by shinobi of the Ketsueki Unit and ultimately killed. It was revealed that it was actually just a snake clone of himself, so he escaped the attack to aid Gyatsō with the other Osore members. Hide was killed by Gyatsō only three years later.

Nagato Uzumaki was Gyatsō's subordinate. After the failed capture of the Nine Tails' jinchuriki, he and Konan fled from where they were hiding due to Naruto being able to sense him in Sage Mode. Nagato returned to the Hidden Rain Village before being approached by Gyatsō, inviting him into the Hidden Dark Nation. Nagato reluctantly accepted before being put into the Osore. With Konan acting as a double agent for himself and the Hidden Leaf, Nagato was sent to the Leaf by Gyatsō to capture a reanimated Itachi Uchiha. After the battle, Nagato was killed by Itachi's Amaterasu. As per Nagato's requests, Gyatso never reanimated Nagato nor Konan.

Konan was Gyatsō's subordinate. Just like Nagato, she was invited into the Hidden Dark Nation after the failed capture of the Nine Tails' jinchuriki. She accepted the invitation alongside Nagato, both of them later being recruited into the Osore. After residing in the Hidden Leaf Village, she rendezvoused with Nagato and fought alongside the Leaf against Itachi, but she revealed herself as a double agent and defeated both Gaara of the Desert and Kakashi Hatake. However, she was fatally injured by Gaara before his defeat. After Nagato was killed by Itachi, Hikari revealed himself and defeated Itachi with ease. Hikari dealt the finishing blow to Konan after thanking her for her services to Gyatsō. She was never reanimated as Gyatsō wanted to respect Nagato's wishes for his loyalty.

Orochimaru was Gyatsō's subordinate and comrade. It's unknown why he joined forces with Gyatsō's Hidden Dark Nation, but Orochimaru claims that he loves to "be the wind" and wants to see help fan Gyatsō's own. It didn't take long before Orochimaru actually joined the Osore, but he left a little while after. He said that he hates being in organisations that weren't under his rule, and Gyatsō accepted his request to leave. The two still worked closely together. Orochimaru gave Zuko and Hide an extremely powerful curse mark, increased Gyatsō's military power by granting him thousands of Otogakure shinobi, and supplied Gyatsō with intel on persistent villages such as the Leaf and the Cloud. During the Siege of the Leaf, he killed the acting Sixth Hokage, Nori Senju, and her assistant, Shizune. Orochimaru is known as **OMITTED SPOILER.  
**

**° Weapons: **

Gyatsō uses regular shinobi weapons such as kunai knives and shuriken. He isn't trained in kenjutsu, so he doesn't wield any swords.

**° Abilities List: **

· – NINJUTSU – ·

· – FIRE STYLE – ·

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique

Fire Release: Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Flame Murdering Boundary

Fire Release: Flame Tiger Bombing

Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind

Fire Release: Flint Yagura

Fire Release: Flying Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball

Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique

Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation

Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation - Dust

Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation - Earth

Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation - Heaven

Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction

Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison

Fire Release: Great Fire Whirlwind

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - Revolving Flame

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - First Step

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - Onibi

Fire Release: Great Flame Flower

Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan

Fire Release: Great Flame Technique

Fire Release: Heavenly Prison

Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique

Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique

Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work

Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique

Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson

Fire Release: Prison Flame Mask

Fire Release: Running Fire

Fire Release: Smokescreen Gale

· – WATER STYLE – ·

Bashōsen: Coil of Water

Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique

Heavenly Weeping

Hiding in Frost Technique

Hiding in Mist Technique

Horizon Meteor

Water Prison Technique

Water Release: Black Rain Technique

Water Release: Droplet Spear

Water Release: Water Shield

Water Release: Water Shuriken

Water Release: Water Whip

Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique

Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence

Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave

Water Release: Wild Water Wave

Water Replacement

Water Retain

Wave Break

Water Release: Giant Vortex

Water Release: Surging Sea

Water Release: Tate Eboshi

Water Release: Tearing Torrent

Water Release: Torrent Bullet

Water Release: Transform-at-Will

Water Release: Water Armour

Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique

Water Release: Water Beast

Water Release: Water Blade Technique

Water Release: Water Bowl

Water Release: Water Bullet Technique

Water Release: Water Colliding Wave

Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion

Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Water Release: Water Dragon Triple Step Technique

Water Release: Water Dragon Whip

Water Release: Water Dragon Whirlpool Technique

· – WIND STYLE – ·

Blade of Wind

Blade of Wind Barrage

Blade of Wind Hurricane

Fan Wind Roaring Wall

Fire Leaping Windhole

Fire + Wind Release: Great Fireball Technique - Revolving Flame

Fire + Wind Release: Blazing Wind Wild Wave

Fire Whirlwind Vortex Technique

Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale

Wind Release: Passing Typhoon

Wind Release: Pressure Damage

Wind Release: Rasengan

Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken

Wind Release: Sand Buckshot

Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind

Wind Release: Shakujō Twister

Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball

Wind Release: Toad Gun

Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet

Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Wind Release: Vacuum Blade

Wind Release: Vacuum Gale: Single

Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere

Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves

Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere

Wind Release: Vacuum Wave

Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale

Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist

Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique

Wind Release: Wind Wall

Wind Water Wild Wave Technique

Wind Waves

Wind and Lightning Release: Typhoon Lightning Spiral

Wood Release: Five Element Combination Technique

· – EARTH STYLE – ·

Bashōsen: Coil of Earth

Destructive Beauty

Earth Release: Earth Flow River

Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears

Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave

Earth Release: Erupting Rock Mountain Cannon

Earth Release: Fissure

Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique

Earth Release: Floating Ring Rock Technique

Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones

Earth Release: Golem Technique

Violent Heavenly Earth Needle

· – TAIJUTSU – ·

Adamantine Power: Acala

Air Lightning Strike

Alder

Amputation Punishment

Annihilation

Armageddon Chains

Arhat Fist

Assimilation: Rock Tank

Avalanche Dance

Ballistic Waterwheel

Barrage of Fists

Beast-Human Fury Kicks

Beheading Prison Chop

Big Ball Rasengan: Rising Attack

Biting Cut

Black Passing Secret Fang Technique Machine One Shot

Black Tornado

Blade of Wind Barrage

· – GENJUTSU – ·

Afterimage Clone

Black Dream

Genjutsu: Imajin

Genjutsu: Shaolin

Illusionary Environment Technique

Mind Snapping Chains

Mirage Latch

Never-ending Dream

Omoido Flash

· – KEKKEI GENKAI – ·

Dark Release

Dark Release: Arhat

Dark Release: Fierce Rip

Dark Release: Sword

Dark Release Zero

Dark Release Zero: Blast of the Heavens

Light Release

Light Release: Carnage of Heaven

Light Release: Eternal Luminescence

Light Release Zero: Heaven's Reflection Illusion

Shaolin

Genjutsu: Shaolin - Armageddon Chains

Genjutsu: Shaolin - Dance of Blood Tears

Mūgetsu Shaolin

Mūgetsu Shaolin: Armageddon Chains Illusion

Ultimate Shaolin Art of Catastrophic Hell Flames

· – SENJUTSU – ·

Absorption Soul Technique

Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation

Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken

Sage Art: Lightning Cage Border Jail

Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan

Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Sphere

Sage Art: Scattering Rage Technique

Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang

· – KENJUTSU – ·

Blazing Shuriken Dance

Chidori Senbon

Cruelty

Chakra Scalpel: Destruction

Chakra Scalpel: Sever

Chakra Shockwave Slash

Chakra Slicers

Chakra Suppression Technique

Chakra Sword: Great Intersecting Wound

Fuma Shuriken Shadow Clone

Heaven's Blessing

• Physical Characteristics

**° Height: **

Gyatsō stands at 6'4'', or approximately 77 inches.

**° Weight: **

He weighs 129 pounds, or 55.51 kilograms.

**° Race: **

Japanese.

**° Eye colour: **

Red.

**° Hair colour: **

Snow white.

**° Skin colour: **

Gyatsō has light, pale skin.

**° Distinguishing features: **

Gyatsō's only distinctive feature would be his rather skinny physique. His Shaolin, when activated, is also distinctive, as only three people have possessed it for the past few decades.

**° How does (s)he look: **

Gyatsō appears as a youthful, skinny male with pale skin, moppy, snow white hair, and red eyes. This is caused by overuse of the Shaolin, as it blocks ultraviolet rays, thereby preventing his body from producing melanin. His Shaolin also reduces the outside influence so much that it causes a loss of balance in his hormones, giving him what he calls an "androgynous appearance," although there is definite evidence he is male. Regardless of this, he can freely change his appearance after awakening the Mūgetsu Shaolin. He seems to have an affinity for dark-themed clothing. He changes his initial clothing from a black, long sleeved shirt under a black vest with white striped patterns to a black mesh armour top underneath a black cloak with a white Osore symbol on the collar. He later mandates that the Osore wear the same cloak. He starts wearing a choker-style electrode to aid him with mobility, computation and communication, although he states that it makes up for less than half of his former calculation abilities. When he is enraged or excited such as when fighting a strong or amusing opponent, he breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving him a maniacal and sadistic appearance.

**° Hobbies: **

Gyatsō has no hobbies, as he always spent his time for the benefit of the Hidden Dark Nation.

**° Favourite Sayings/Quotes: **

Gyatsō never looked up to anyone but himself, so he has no favourite quotes or sayings.

**° Greatest flaw: **

Gyatsō's greatest flaw would be his ruthless approach towards his goal. He is willing to sacrifice anyone but himself for the sake of the world he envisioned. Because of this, anyone who knows Gyatsō could pose a threat to him in the future, just as a once loyal Doctorisha betrayed Gyatsō due to his harsh nature.

**° Best quality: **

Gyatsō's biggest flaw also happens to be his best quality. He is indeed ruthless, and after witnessing his family's deaths, has grown alien to love and kindness. He can't be negotiated with as he's very strict, and isn't attached to anyone in this world. If someone he needed dies, he'll just find a replacement. That's just who Gyatsō is.

• Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes

**° Educational Background: **

Gyatsō attended Kusagakure's ninja academy as a child. However, he never officially graduated, as the Second Great Ninja War was provoked when he was still attending the academy. He left the village, never to return, on the day the Stone invaded the village.

**° Intelligence Quotient: **

Gyatsō has an I.Q. of 142.

**° Any Mental Illnesses? **

Gyatsō suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) following the Third Great Ninja War after witnessing many of the war's casualties in his own home village.

**° How self-confident is the character? **

Gyatsō was extremely self confident even before gaining the Shaolin. As a child, Gyatsō was proud of himself as a shinobi, or at the very least, becoming a shinobi, as his skills exceeded those of everyone else at the academy. He thought that he'd be able to protect everyone he cared about with that strength. Ever since he began his plans of world domination, he became more and more self confident to the point of where if anything unfortunate were to happen to him, he would conclude it's a mere genjutsu, and would overcome the genjutsu with Shaolin.

• Emotional Characteristics

**° Strengths/Weaknesses: **

Gyatsō's strengths included, but were not limited to, analysing a situation, high-speed taijutsu, goal planning, shuriken jutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra control and conservation, and leadership. His weaknesses included, but were not limited to, kenjutsu, and earth style ninjutsu.

**° Introvert or Extrovert? **

When Gyatsō was a child, he was an introvert, meaning, he was a shy, reticent person who didn't talk much to others. After the war, he slowly shaped into an extrovert due to speaking with potential recruits for his growing Hidden Dark Nation. He isn't scared to say his opinion on matters, but he also doesn't speak unnecessarily.

**° What would the character like to change in his/her life? **

Gyatsō wouldn't like anything more than to replace the everlasting shinobi world of pain and suffering that took his family away from him with a world that he wishes to shape by himself. He will do anything it takes to have total world domination and to force all shinobi to live how he sees fit.

**° What motivates this character? **

Gyatsō is motivated by his own ambitions, nothing else. A constant reminder of his goal is by simply waking up only to be in a world he doesn't have control over. When he gets that reminder every day, he goes about his plans even harder.

**° What frightens this character? **

Gyatsō fears the possibility of ultimately failing, thus rendering his entire life's work pointless, which could explain his rather aggressive nature towards suspicious people. If they were to get in his way, he'd kill them. He also fears losing the Mūgetsu Shaolin, but he reluctantly concluded no shinobi existed to take it away from him. When Itachi Uchiha actually does (only his complete left eye), Gyatsō breaks down at first, but quickly composes himself.

**° Is the character generally polite or rude? **

Gyatsō sees himself as above everyone and below no one. As a result of this mindset, he could be rude to anyone as he pleases. When Seiko merely questioned Gyatsō regarding Sebbech's disappearance, he nearly choked her to death, stating that nothing comes before his fusion with Itachi. Hide noted that Gyatsō would've killed her on the spot if he hadn't been lenient due to his "good mood."

• Spiritual Characteristics

**° Does the character believe in God? **

Gyatsō never believed in God, however, he sees himself as a god of war after awakening the Mūgetsu Shaolin.

**° What are the character's spiritual beliefs? **

Gyatsō has no spiritual beliefs.

° Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life?

No.

**° If so, what role does it play?**

N/A.

• Miscellaneous Information

**° Themes: **

Main Theme – "Corrupted Dawn"

Main Theme II – "Angels"

Battle Theme – "Kingdom Come"

Battle Theme II – "Stand as One"

**° English Voice Actor: **

Ben Lepley.

**° Face-claim: **

Gyatsō's face-claim is Accelerator from "A Certain Magical Index."

**° Battle Personality Description: **

In battle, Gyatsō is a Power-house, meaning, his fighting style is a strange combination of thought and apparent rage. The way he does this is to use his body's natural ability to generate adrenaline under stress, but then seize cognitive control from the emotions, sublimating suppressed rage into even more energy in delivery. Gyatsō thus retains rational control whilst being able to direct enormous energy to selected targets.

**° Base Destructive Capability: **

While under no influences, Gyatsō can destroy a large building with his attacks, putting his base destructive capability at High 8-C.

**° True Destructive Capability: **

Gyatsō's attacks hit a lot harder if he is going all out. He can destroy a small city as a result, putting his true destructive capability at Low 7-B.

**° Tier: **

Gyatsō can destroy at most a continent, and as such can be easily damaged by an attack that can destroy a continent, so his tier would be 6-A.

**° Biography: **

Gyatsō Eri Mataba was born into the small Mataba family on 7 February in the Hidden Grass Village. Gyatsō was the third and youngest child of father Eizo Mataba and mother Hanae Mataba. Their two older sons, Ichiro and Hideo, were already genin in the village. Hanae started raising her sons as a single mother after Eizo was kidnapped and eventually killed by Hidden Stone shinobi during a brief skirmish between the two respective villages. Gyatsō was only two years old at that time, so he didn't remember much about his father.

Gyatsō, now nine years old, started attending the village's ninja academy. He kept to himself all the time, and didn't really speak that much. However, he was still at the top of his class, and his peers always looked up to him. His instructor grew fond of the young boy and befriended him so he wouldn't feel too lonely at the academy.

A year passed. Endless conflict between the Five Great Nations escalated quickly, and as a result, the Third Great Ninja War was provoked. As history states, the Stone invaded the Grass so they could use the village as a battlefield against the Leaf. When the Stone invaded, Gyatsō's instructor and mother were both killed before his very eyes. He fled from the village only to find his brothers' corpses in the outskirts of the village. Kusagakure had little military power, so they forced younger shinobi to fight against invading shinobi. Luckily, Hanae managed to keep Gyatsō away from that. With his entire family gone, he slowly began to hate the shinobi world he was stuck in.

After the war ended, Gyatsō decided to gather up other people from around the village's outskirts. These people would also share Gyatsō's dissatisfaction with the world, especially after witnessing so many deaths. Once he noticed his large group of shinobi supported the idea of a new, independent village, Gyatsō's plans begun. For the next nine years, he recruited more and more shinobi into his new establishment known as the Hidden Dark. Since this establishment opposed the Five Great Nations, Gyatsō declared that the Hidden Dark would be a respective nation itself rather than an isolated village.

Gyatsō, now nineteen, relocated the Hidden Dark to a vast field located within the Land of Lightning. Construction for the nation's capital began quickly. In just a short two years, the village was completely finished.

An unknown source (revealed to be a treasonous one of the Hidden Dark) notified Mizuto of the famed Junkyosha clan that a hostile nation was residing within the Land of Lightning. Mizuto contacted the Raikage, who granted him permission to send a large platoon to destroy the village. Gyatsō escaped the village unharmed, but the Raikage's forces apprehended and jailed everyone still inside. The Hidden Dark Nation was disbanded as a result, but Gyatsō persisted. He once again sought out more shinobi. This amount was even greater than the last due to them learning what happened to the first incantation of the Dark. Five years passed.

Gyatsō, now twenty years old, was now once again leading the second Hidden Dark Nation in a secluded area within the Land of Fire. After contacting Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin, and informing him of his plan, Orochimaru actually agreed to aid Gyatsō, to his delight. Orochimaru told Gyatsō that he would officially join whatever organisation he creates at a later time.

With Orochimaru as an ally, Gyatsō learned how to artificially create a human being, utilising the DNA of other shinobi. As a result, he created Doctorisha and Hide, both of which were the first people to join the newly formed Osore organisation. Orochimaru gifted Hide half of Darkus Phantom Mirage's curse mark. The other half of Mirage's power was sealed into Zuko Taisega, Gyatsō's student. When Zuko awakened the second form of the Taisega clan's kekkei genkai, the Shaolin dojutsu, Zuko was brought into the Osore. Zuko gave Gyatsō his Shaolin, as his eyes would regenerate thanks to his curse mark. With his newly obtained Shaolin, Gyatsō left the Hidden Dark Village to gather the remaining four Osore members.

Gyatso first visited the Hidden Rain Village, knowing Akatsuki members Nagato Uzumaki and Konan resided there. Gyatsō approached Nagato carefully, as he was unsure if he would leave his own Akatsuki organisation. He didn't worry about Konan, though, because he knew she'd join if Nagato joined. After a long discussion, Nagato reluctantly accepted joining the Hidden Dark Nation. Konan agreed as well. Thanking the two, Gyatsō left the Rain to visit the Hidden Cloud in search of Hikari Notori, one of Orochimaru's past test subjects.

After a few days, Gyatsō arrived outside of the Hidden Cloud Village, spotting Hikari running in the opposite direction. Approaching him, Gyatsō promised that Hikari could easily exact revenge on his village for branding him as a traitor. Manipulating the young man was simple to Gyatsō, Orochimaru told him everything he knew about Hikari. The blonde male swore loyalty to Gyatsō and joined the Nation.

The final two people of interest were located in the Hidden Mist: Sebbech, the notorious Sailor of Blood, a shinobi who secretly kidnapped the Fifth Mizukage candidate and took control of the village all on his own, and Seiko, his subordinate. Gyatsō arrived in the Mist a few days after the village orchestrated a successful coup d'état to strip Sebbech of his power. With nowhere else to go, the Sailor of Blood agreed to join the Hidden Dark Nation. Seiko grew suspicious of Gyatsō's intentions, but she also agreed.

After all ten members of Osore were gathered, Gyatsō revealed to them his plan for world domination, saying that their services were needed in order for him to complete his plan. He also explained that he wanted to obtain the Mūgetsu Shaolin with a convoluted plot involving the Hidden Leaf. Orochimaru was to infiltrate the village with Kimimaro Kaguya and initiate a battle with elite shinobi from the village, before performing the Reanimation jutsu and leaving. Itachi Uchiha was the main one Gyatsō wanted reanimated. Konan was already working for the Leaf, so Gyatsō would send her to stay in the village until Nagato rendezvoused with her. Hikari was to use his Supido style jutsu to plant undetectable bombs around and inside the village for later. Zuko, Sebbech, Seiko, Hikari, and Hide were to stay inside a future hideout until further notice. After bringing Itachi back to the hideout, Zuko was to use Perfected Rinne Rebirth to bring Itachi back to life. Then Gyatsō would fuse with Itachi, gain the Mūgetsu Shaolin, and begin their assault on the village, and then, the remaining Five Great Nations. With the plan set in motion, Gyatsō waited almost a decade before sending the Osore out to fulfill their duties.

Gyatsō, now twenty nine years old, patiently waited in an Osore hideout with the others. After Orochimaru disappeared from the village, he returned to the hideout, informing Gyatsō of everything happening within Konoha. At this point, Orochimaru was no longer an official member of Osore, but still a close ally. After Nagato and Konan were unfortunately killed in battle, Hikari returned to the hideout with Itachi's unconscious body. After Itachi woke up, he broke free from the chakra sealing rope Hikari bound him with to meet a masked Gyatsō. The two exchanged words before Gyatsō removed his mask to show Itachi his Shaolin. Placing Gyatsō under genjutsu, Itachi declared that he would never allow Gyatsō to destroy his home village. Gyatsō would then break out of the illusion before the two fought.

The battle between Gyatsō and Itachi was fierce. After Gyatsō gained the upper hand with his superior abilities, Itachi pulled out his trump card, the Susano'o. The Uchiha clan member declared that the end of Gyatsō has finally arrived and stabbed him with the Totsuka Blade, sealing him within an infinite genjutsu world. When the fight was seemingly over, Itachi was suddenly surrounded by black and red flames. Zuko Taisega revealed himself and applauded Itachi for entertaining him. Zuko then, to Itachi's shock, claimed that Gyatsō wasn't dead, and that he was only fighting a clone that had only mere fractions of Gyatsō's true power. Zuko and Itachi briefly fought before Zuko bounded back, performing the hand seals for the Rinne Rebirth jutsu. Zuko stated that Nagato's Rinne Rebirth was limited due to his inferior eyes, and that only those with Shaolin can perfect the secret jutsu. Zuko would then use the Perfected Rinne Rebirth to bring Itachi completely back to life. After another intense fight, Itachi laid on the ground, unconscious. Zuko had won.

While bringing Itachi's body to Gyatsō, who was in a different hideout with the remaining Osore members, Zuko was confronted by a red-haired shinobi known as Ketsueki Kuraiya. Ketsueki's kekkei genkai allowed him to manipulate his blood, but he primarily fought with his Sword of Sin. On the blade was a naked-to-the-eye poison that quickly finished off Zuko when it came into contact with his stomach. Ketsueki told Zuko that he will stop Gyatsō's plans, and that the intel he gathered from around the world will win Itachi over so the two of them could work together to end the Eyes of Immortality Project. Zuko passed out as Ketsueki took Itachi's body then vanished from sight.

After getting word of Zuko's defeat along with the sudden interference of Ketsueki, a livid Gyatsō left the hideout with his Osore, quickly pinpointing Ketsueki's location with the help of Hide's underground motion detecting clones. By that time, Itachi had agreed to partner up with Ketsueki. Gyatsō would appear before both Itachi and Ketsueki with an enraged facial expression, sending them crashing through the shack's walls with an Almighty Push. The two shinobi landed outside to watch in silence as the Osore jumped off of the shack's roof, landing side by side to stare them down. Seiko insulted Ketsueki, stating he had "no idea who he's fucking with." Sebbech also joined her in her verbal onslaught. As Gyatsō approached them with a blazing Shaolin, they silenced themselves with respect for their superior. Gyatsō would then calmly inform Ketsueki that he made the worst possible mistake interfering with his plan, before telling the Osore to attack. Knowing they couldn't finish them off all at once, Ketsueki and Itachi went on the defencive, but were overwhelmed and outnumbered. Defeat came in just less than an hour. Ketsueki quickly left the scene before he could be killed, condemning himself for leaving Itachi in Gyatsō's clutches. Gyatsō, already walking back towards the hideout, would instruct the Osore to retrieve Itachi's body and go back to the hideout. Hikari created a birdlike clay model, similar to Deidara's, to place Itachi on before leaving. Sebbech stayed in the forest to look for Ketsueki, but was silently killed by him once everyone was already gone.

Back at the hideout, Gyatsō stood before a few of Orochimaru's Oto shinobi as well as the Osore, excluding a deceased Sebbech. After the fusion, the next stage of Gyatsō's plan, the Siege of Konoha, would be set in motion. Hikari would set off the bombs he placed inside the village before the Oto shinobi invaded, attacking nearby villagers and Konoha forces. Itachi's body rested in a pod filled with still, blue liquid. After Gyatsō stripped, he went inside of an empty pod. After a few seconds, the blue liquid would slowly turn purple and also began to bubble. After about a minute or so, the liquids turned red and bubbled furiously before draining, relocating to an empty pod between the two. Everyone present immediately noticed the intense, "infinitely growing" chakra from this third pod before it cracked and shattered. In the air levitated a long, white-haired Gyatsō, eyes closed. When he opened them, his left eye morphed into Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, indicating the fusion was a success. His right eye was the regular Shaolin, but it quickly evolved into the powerful Mūgetsu. His left eye would do the same. The newly fused Gyatsō would then tell everyone to leave and fulfill their duties as he wanted to be alone for a moment. And thus, the Siege of Konoha began.

Konoha was suddenly engulfed by massive explosions throughout the village, killing hundreds of villagers within the span of two minutes. Nori Senju would jump out of a window in her office to look at the village with wide eyes, confused as to what the hell was happening. After instructing newly appointed Jonin Iruka Umino to help villagers escape to safety, Nori was attacked by Orochimaru, who stabbed her through the chest. A furious Shizune rushed to Nori's side, but was also quickly cut down by the Sannin. Nori later survived due to Sage Mode, but Shizune was killed instantly. After the Hokage and Orochimaru battled intensely, Nori was ultimately killed when her Sage powers depleted. Meanwhile, Gyatsō teleported to the village, already comfortable with his new Mūgetsu Shaolin. Also newly appointed Jonin, Tenten and Rock Lee, were killed by Gyatsō when they tried to attack him. Gyatsō would then sweep through the village, effortlessly slaying Konoha villagers and ninja. Already bored, he simply walked through the southern part of the village, the sounds of explosives and screaming piercing his eardrums. The sounds reminded him of the sounds he heard when he was a child in the war. Suddenly, Itachi began to resist the fusion, forcing his way out of Gyatsō's body. Before Gyatsō could cast the jutsu to halt Itachi's progress, he used Gyatsō's own arm to grab his neck, slamming him down to the ground. Itachi would then force himself out of Gyatsō completely, immediately noticing his left eye and Gyatsō's right eye were missing. Since Gyatsō didn't have two Mūgetsu anymore, his remaining one devolved back into the second state of the normal Shaolin. This enraged Gyatsō, but he composed himself when Zuko jumped to his side, begging that he take his own Mūgetsu. Zuko was on the brink of death, and being currently in the second form of his Curse Mark split his remaining time even more. As Gyatsō reached for Zuko's eyes, a sharp line of electricity pierced his hand, immobilising it. Sasuke Uchiha, now a member of the Leaf's ANBU, stood next to Itachi before his squad partner also showed up.

Itachi briefed the two ANBU members on who Gyatsō and Zuko were and what Gyatsō's plan was, also informing them about his ally, Ketsueki. Sasuke's partner, Akazo Nimiah, came up with a plan to separate Zuko and Gyatsō. Shikamaru Nara, a Special Jonin of the village, revealed himself. Akazo and Shikamaru completely paralysed Gyatsō with Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu, and Akazo's paralysis genjutsu for good measure. They then relocated to separate Gyatsō from Zuko. Itachi and Sasuke were to finish off Zuko, who was unable to help his superior due to his dying body restricting hardly any movement. The thought of failing his master caused Zuko to tear up before the demonic spirit of Mirage took over his mind. Zuko roared angrily, almost fatally wounding Sasuke in a sudden assault. The Uchiha brothers then went on the offencive as well.

Meanwhile, Akazo and Gyatsō began to talk as Shikamaru left the white haired male to Akazo. Gyatsō was still completely unable to move, so Akazo wanted to kill him when they finished talking. When Akazo went in for the kill, Gyatsō revealed his ability to nullify ninjutsu and genjutsu with his Shaolin, forcing Akazo back with a strong Almighty Push. Gyatsō showed proficiency in alternating between Rinnegan and Shaolin, something Itachi noted later. Insulting Akazo for his naïveté, Gyatsō picked up the shinobi's own sword to kill him. When he tried to slash Akazo's neck, Ketsueki appeared, blocking the attack with his own blade. Gyatsō grew livid at Ketsueki for interfering with his plans yet again. Ketsueki demanded Gyatsō to surrender or be killed.

At the same time, Sasuke and Itachi were beginning to push Zuko back. They took advantage of the fact that Zuko's visual prowess was weaker than theirs, so they managed to launch a fatal hit on him. Zuko soon collapsed, his eyes lifeless as his curse mark deactivated. After failing to sense a pulse and heartbeat, Itachi concluded that Zuko was dead. However, when he went to retrieve Zuko's body, Zuko revealed to have placed a mediocre jutsu on them to feign death. He blew a massive hole in Itachi's chest with his Dark Release, killing him almost instantly. Sasuke thought Itachi was still reanimated, but Zuko retorts, stating he brought Itachi back to life and just now killed him. This makes Sasuke snap, and suddenly the emotional trauma causes his Sharingan to evolve into the Mangekyou. Showing his ability to teleport to numerous places in an instant, Sasuke retrieved his sword before cutting Zuko down, making his cuts precise as to make the Taisega clan member's death prolong. He eventually bled out.

Ketsueki was now using the power of Red the Deity in his intense fight with Gyatsō, who was still alternating between Rinnegan and Shaolin to both defend and attack. Ketsueki got the upper hand with his superior speed and physical prowess, shooting Gyatsō into a building with a variant of his kekkei genkai, Reddokarīngu Black. Sasuke then appeared, studying Ketsueki closely as Ketsueki studied Sasuke's Mangekyou. Sasuke announced the death of his brother and the birth of his new eyes, eyes that demanded for Gyatsō's death. After a short conversation with his comrades, Sasuke and Ketsueki attacked Gyatsō, nearly defeating him. Cursing Orochimaru for teaching him an imperfect fusion jutsu and the death of his only loyal subordinates, Gyatsō launched his true kekkei genkai, a barrier of light that quickly consumed the entire village. When the light diminished, everyone except for Akazo, Gyatsō, Hikari, Orochimaru, and the Sound ninja was now unconscious. Akazo was barely conscious as he witnessed Gyatsō shoving a sword deep into Sasuke and Ketsueki's chests. The Leaf was defeated, Gyatsō would now launch an attack on the rest of the world.

Proclaiming his victory, Gyatsō choked Akazo out before meeting with Hikari. He appointed Hikari as the leader of Konoha before reanimating the Osore. He changed his mind soon after and wanted Hikari to rule over the Hidden Cloud instead. Gyatsō, Orochimaru, and the Osore left for the next village, the Hidden Sand. The Sound ninja within the Leaf were under Seiko's orders, as Gyatsō instead appointed her the new leader of the village.

It didn't take long for Gyatsō to siege the Sand as well by himself. He killed the acting Sixth Kazekage Temari before appointing Orochimaru the new leader of the village. Orochimaru chose to rule over the village because the Sand betrayed him in the past to ally with the Leaf rather than his Sound.

In the Hidden Stone, Gyatsō successfully took control of the village after killing acting Fifth Tsuchikage Owabi and former Fourth Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi with the help of Hikari, who was ecstatic to finally get his revenge on the village that demonised and rejected him. When asked if he wanted to rule over the village, Hikari rejected, stating that the village was far below him and that he wanted to further help Gyatsō siege control over another Nation. Hide was made the new ruler of the Stone.

Contrary to belief, the Hidden Mist was on Gyatsō's side and was comfortable to let Sebbech gain control of the village again. The acting Seventh Mizukage Mya Terumi showed no resistance, as she wanted the village to return to its former glory as the Hidden Blood Mist after realising how weak their shinobi had become. However, former Sixth Mizukage Chojuro objected to this, so he brought together a small group of shinobi to defend Mya and to kill Gyatsō. One of Chojuro's shinobi betrayed him and informed the higher-ups of the former Mizukage's actions. Mya, Mio, and their own small army found and engaged Chojuro's men. Chojuro managed to kill Mio before informing Mya that he was leaving to kill Gyatsō.

When Chojuro confronted the incoming Osore, he was shocked to see Sebbech - a former Mizukage candidate - among the organisation. Sebbech explained the aftermath of his reign in the village before killing him. The Osore then continued to approach the Hidden Mist's outskirts, where Mya awaited them. Gyatsō was initially going to kill Mya due to her being the Mizukage, but he changed his mind when he saw that she truly thought his new world order would be for the benefit of the shinobi world.

The time then came to go against the most resistant of the Nations, the Hidden Cloud. By this time, the world knew of Gyatsō's global blitzkrieg. Before Gyatsō and his entourage could leave the Mist to invade the Cloud, a large army of Hidden Cloud shinobi attacked the Osore as they were leaving. As the battle went on, Gyatsō was approached by the Raikage himself, Killer Bee. The Osore leader then went in for the kill, only to meet an exceptional defence provided by Bee. Gyatsō eventually got the upper hand with his true kekkei genkai, the Mataba clan's Light Release, and successfully incapacitated Bee. However, Bee used Lightning Style chakra to enhance his speed and teleported away from Gyatsō while he was distracted. Reappearing in front of him, Bee successfully landed a Lariat right to Gyatsō's neck, nearly decapitating him. Hikari, now completely alone due to Zuko being defeated by Bee at the beginning of the skirmish, tried to use Supido to teleport to his superior, but Bee was faster. The Raikage teleported with him and began to engage. After an intense battle that pointed to Hikari's favour, an injured Zuko yelled that he was only fighting a Lightning clone. Forgetting that the Shaolin could very well distinguish between different chakra flows, Hikari ignored him. Zuko placed his friend into a genjutsu to protect his allies with a Dark chakra barrier, successfully shielding away a Tailed Beast Bomb that the real Bee sent their way in secret. Eventually, Killer Bee was brought down.

With the Five Great Nations completely under his control, Gyatsō announced to the world that all Lands and villages were to be renamed as the Hidden Dark Nation, and demanded smaller Nations to join or they would otherwise be destroyed. They were to discard their former shinobi headbands that represented their corresponding Nation to don a new Dark headband, as well as to hang up flags that had the Dark's symbol on it. The symbol of the Hidden Dark Nation was actually just the symbol the Osore used. With this, Gyatsō forced the rest of the world to unite within the Hidden Dark. Resistance was silenced through public execution. Many years pass as the Hidden Dark evolves into a global empire, ruled by Gyatsō himself.

**° O.O.C Comments/Additional Information: **

Gyatsō's story is not complete.

This version of Gyatsō is "Pre-X," or the version before the final timeskip.


End file.
